Los héroes legendarios
by sekhoya990
Summary: Tres hermanos llegan al aparentemente tranquilo mundo de las mane six, sin tener idea de que eran parte de algo predicho siglos atras y que su destino cambiaria despues de un inocente paseo en el bosque... Clasificado T por capitulos proximos
1. Chapter 1

**Mi primer fanfic de My Little Pony, el cual hice a pedido de mi amigo Felipe, quien no esta registrado en esta pagina pero quien ya fue el primero en leer este comienzo, el cual ahora he traido al fandom. Es mi primera vez aqui asi que espero les guste esta historia, la cual estara llena de aventura, suspenso, magia, humor, ya saben, solo de lo mejor, asi que dejen sus comentarios y disfruten ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: My Little Pony es propiedad de Hasbro y de Lauren Faust, pero Mathew, Rex y Max son tanto mios como de mi amigo, y los OC que salgan mas adelante son mios, asi que no hay problema :)**

* * *

Cuando amanecía en un amplio bosque a las afueras de un pequeño poblado en Kentucky, los niños de un campamento de verano se encontraban durmiendo en sus cabañas. Era aun temprano y faltaba cerca de media hora para que iniciaran las actividades de este día, las cuales incluían navegar en balsa en el lago, aprender a hacer artesanías, caminatas por el monte, en fin, pero esta mañana, tres niños en particular se habían levantado mucho más temprano de lo usual para poder ir a explorar a lo profundo del bosque, ya que se habían enterado de una cueva misteriosa la cual ellos querían conocer. Le habían insistido a su superior que los llevara en muchas ocasiones, pero este se había negado, ya que se trataba de una zona inexplorada y era peligrosa para unos niños, por lo cual les había prohibido ir allá. Estos sin embargo habían acordado ir juntos a explorar, para volver sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Estos niños, Rex, de diez años, Max, de once, y Mathew, de trece, quien los guiaba por ser el mayor y se aseguraría de cuidarlos y de hacer que no se metieran en problemas, iban caminando explorando el denso follaje del lugar. Era una aventura que de verdad habían estado esperando por días y estaban dispuestos a disfrutarla, en especial los dos más pequeños, quienes morían de gusto al no tener que aguantar los regaños de sus padres ni los de su superior, pero aun así su hermano mayor no era fácil de ignorar, ya que estaba verdaderamente preocupado por el bienestar de sus dos hermanitos.

Mathew: Max, Rex, no vayan muy lejos, pueden perderse si no tienen cuidado

Max (caminando sobre un tronco caído): Relájate Matt, además tenemos que darnos prisa si queremos encontrar la cueva antes que los demás vean que no estamos

Mathew: Y tu bájate de esa cosa, la última vez que caminaste sobre uno de esos te caíste y yo tuve que vendarte

Max: Eso fue hace mucho, ya no me caigo -resbala y cae sobre el lodo-

Mathew: -se ríe- ¿Decías algo?

Rex (trepado en un árbol): -mira hacia abajo- ¡Oigan chicos, miren que tan alto llegue!

Mathew: ¡Rex! ¡Bájate de ahí, no estoy bromeando! ¡Puedes caerte!

Max: -sale del charco- ¡Apuesto a que no puedes balancearte como un mono en una rama!

Rex: ¡Claro que puedo! -intenta colgarse de una rama-

El niño, para horror de su hermano más grande, se colgó de una de las ramas más altas, a unos seis metros del suelo, y lo único que podía amortiguar una caída desde esa altura era una densa capa de hojas sobre el suelo lodoso. Los dos hermanos veían como el más pequeños de ellos detenía todo su peso en una aparentemente frágil ramita, la cual en cualquier momento podía romperse y dejar caer al pobre chico, pero a Max eso no parecía asustarlo, y solo alentaba al niño a que siguiera con su juego.

Mathew: Es todo, iré por el ahora -empieza a trepar-

Max: No eres divertido -va con él-

El pequeño niño de cabello castaño se mecía sin ninguna preocupación en la rama, la cual, por algún milagro, aun no se rompía, cosa que Mathew agradecía, ya que tenía que bajarlo de ahí antes de que finalmente pasara una desgracia, por suerte el árbol no era muy difícil de escalar y pudo llegar hasta él en cosa de minutos, así que extendió su mano y trato de ayudarlo.

Mathew: De acuerdo hermanito, se acabo la diversión, ahora ven conmigo

Rex: ¡No! ¡Esto es grandioso, miren que vista! -se pasa a otra rama-

Max: Bien dicho hermano, espera, iré contigo -lo sigue-

Ambos niños se fueron a jugar en las ramas del árbol, dejando atrás a su hermano mayor, quien desde hace rato los tenia hartos con sus ordenes y con lo sobreprotector que era. No pretendían ignorarlo por completo, solo hacerlo enojar un poco y luego volver antes de que enfureciera aun más.

Mathew: -suspira- De verdad no sé qué voy a hacer con estos dos -va con ellos-

Los dos pequeños fueron de árbol en árbol, jugando despreocupadamente y observando lo bello que se veía el cielo a esa hora de la mañana, para finalmente sentir los brazos cansados, así que sin más bajaron de nuevo al suelo para descansarlos un poco, pensando en donde estaría su hermano ahora.

Max: -se ríe- Eso fue genial, pero creo que a Matt casi le da un infarto

Rex: Si -se ríe también-, tenemos que hacerlo de nuevo

Max: ¿Y dónde vamos ahora? Este lugar es enorme

Rex: Busquemos la cueva, creo que no debe estar lejos

Max: Veamos el mapa para estar seguros

Rex: ¿Mapa?

Max: Si, el que se suponía que debías traer

Rex: No, no, tú tenías que traerlo

Max: Genial, ahora nos perdimos ¿Qué haremos sin el mapa?

Mathew (con el mapa en la mano): -llega- Aquí está el mapa que _los dos _debían cuidar, lo encontré tirado en el camino

Max: Perfecto, ¿Qué dice? ¿Hacia dónde está la cueva?

Mathew: -lo abre- Según esto tenemos que caminar al norte y podremos ver una antigua cueva de más de mil años, pero tiene una advertencia, dice que a quien entre sin permiso podría pasarle algo terrible

Rex: ¿Algo terrible? ¿Cómo qué?

Mathew: No lo sé, no dice nada mas, solo dice eso… no sé, creo que es mejor que volvamos, esto podría ser muy peligroso

Max: Olvídalo, no volveremos luego de todos los problemas que pasamos, regresa tu al campamento si quieres, pero nosotros iremos a la cueva ¿cierto Rex?

Rex: No se Max… creo que mejor iré con Matt, no quiero que me pase nada terrible ¿Qué tal si nos come algún monstruo?

Max: De acuerdo par de bebés, ustedes regresen al campamento si quieren, yo iré a ver la cueva, y si encuentro un tesoro será todo mío -se pone a caminar-

Mathew: Ah no, ni creas, es muy peligroso caminar solo por aquí -lo sigue junto a Rex-, iremos contigo

Max: Así está mejor, vamos, ya la cueva no ha de estar lejos

Los tres niños se pusieron a caminar siguiendo las indicaciones del mapa, y así continuaron por cerca de veinte minutos. A lo lejos pudieron oír el sonido ahogado de las trompetas que despertaban a los acampantes cada mañana, lo cual quería decir que en cualquier momento seguramente se darían cuenta de que no estaban, eso podría traerles muchos problemas, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, tenían que encontrar esa cueva y poderla explorar, si los castigaban al menos no sería en vano, esta aventura lo valía, ya que según sabían serian las primeras personas en entrar en ella en los últimos quinientos años, cuando un explorador había entrado en ella en el año 1539 y nunca más se lo volvió a ver, lo cual hizo que los pobladores de su aldea decidieran cerrarla para que nadie más corriera la misma suerte. La leyenda decía que el fantasma de ese explorador aun merodeaba en la cueva y que se llevaba consigo a cualquiera que perturbara su quietud, y ni siquiera un grueso portón de madera cerrado con inmensos candados y pesadas cadenas de acero lograban alejar a los curiosos, pero los siglos habían debilitado todo eso y los niños no veían mayor problema para poder entrar.

La cueva era enorme, y al llegar, los chicos pudieron ver el viejo portón de madera podrida y comida por termitas, el cual había enfrentado siglos y siglos de lluvia, calor, humedad y variadas reparaciones antes de que los aldeanos poco a poco se fueran olvidando de su existencia. Los candados y cadenas llevaban un muy avanzado estado de oxidación y se despedazaron al primer toque, con lo cual Rex y Max entraron de inmediato, pero Mathew los detuvo de inmediato, pues había encontrado una rara inscripción escrita en una placa de metal en una roca justo al lado de la entrada, la cual se conservaba muy bien pese al oxido.

Rex: ¿Y qué es lo que dice Matt?

Mathew: -limpia la tierra de la placa y la lee- _A quien entre aquí, a quien viole la paz de este lugar, a quien sea tan audaz como para atravesar el portal entre este mundo y el que sigue, una gran travesía le espera, un viaje mas allá de la razón, mas allá del tiempo y mas allá del conocimiento humano. Solo los valientes y puros de corazón podrán cruzar el umbral entre lo conocido y lo desconocido, hacia un nuevo mundo donde reinan la magia y la aventura sin límites, sin embargo, los codiciosos y de almas negras verán aquí su final. Regresa ahora mismo si no te crees con la suficiente fortaleza, muchos lo han intentado y casi todos han fracasado. En ti esta la decisión final. Mucha suerte._

Max: Bla, bla, bla, no entendí nada de nada

Mathew: Max, no seas insensato, podría significar algo serio. Creo que de verdad debemos volver, esto no es buena idea

Max: ¿Qué? Caminamos como locos hasta aquí ¿y quieres irte?

Mathew: Nos vamos y no se diga mas, dile a Rex que… un segundo ¿y Rex?

Max: -mira a todos lados- No sé, estaba aquí hace un minuto

Mathew: Perfecto -se pone a caminar- ¡Rex! ¡Ven aquí en este instante, nos vamos al campamento!

Rex no oía los gritos de su hermano, ya que mientras este leía la placa de la cueva, el se había escabullido para entrar a la cueva. Quedo maravillado con la belleza del lugar, ya que no era una cueva aburrida y solo de roca, al fondo se podía oír un sonido de agua muy suave, el cual era casi como música, y gracias a la luz que se colaba por el portón aun en pie las formaciones rocosas del techo y las paredes brillaban. Al fondo, una bifurcación, lo que quería decir que había algo mas allá. Rex apenas había dado un paso para poder seguir hacia adelante, cuando sintió que ya no estaba solo.

Mathew (jadeando por haber corrido): -lo detiene- Rex… gracias al cielo… no debiste hacer eso, me preocupaste. Vamos, tenemos que volver al campamento

Rex: Matt, este lugar es bellísimo, y por allá hay un camino, tenemos que ir y ver que hay

Mathew: Pero…

Max: Anda, vamos rápido, vemos que hay, tomamos fotos, regresamos y todos contentos ¿Qué puede pasar? ¿Acaso te da miedo?

Mathew: No, no es eso, es que podríamos encontrarnos con algún animal o podríamos caer a un hoyo, casi no se ve nada

Max: -saca su linterna- Para eso tengo esto, así podremos ver que hay adelante y no pasara nada -se va caminando-

Mathew siguió a sus hermanos, guiándose por la luz de la pequeña linterna. El camino era muy largo, casi interminable, de hecho cuando se volteo no lograba ver la entrada por la cual habían llegado, solo cruzaba los dedos porque pudieran llegar pronto al final de ese camino para así volver lo antes posible.

Estuvieron caminando por mucho tiempo, de hecho ya Rex estaba asustándose, pero estaba cansado de que lo consideraran un bebé solo por ser el más pequeño de los tres, quería usar esta experiencia como una manera de demostrarle a sus hermanos que ya era grande y que ya no se asustaba tan fácilmente como cuando era más pequeño, pero no era fácil, en verdad la oscuridad tan profunda y el silencio que había surgido de pronto lo hacían temblar de miedo.

Rex: -camina rápido y choca con Max-

Max: Ya Rex, no seas miedoso, ya casi llegamos

Rex: N-N-No tengo miedo…

Mathew: -apunta al frente- Miren, se puede ver una luz al final de ese camino, significa que debemos ir hacia la izquierda

Obedeciendo a su hermano mayor, caminaron junto con el hacia la luz, donde pudieron ver… exactamente lo mismo que cuando entraron. Se podía ver el bosque, arboles y arboles hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, el cielo azul, un calmado ambiente veraniego y el canto de las aves, pero nada fuera de lo común.

Max: Ah, pero que estafa, se suponía que pasaría algo genial, esa leyenda era una mentira

Mathew: Por algo son leyendas Max, además, las historias se alteran a lo largo de siglos de ser contadas una y otra vez

Max: ¿Y qué hay de la placa?

Mathew: Seguramente la puso un bromista, no lucia tan vieja como lo demás en la cueva, lamentablemente caímos en su trampa

Rex: Entonces volvamos, el campamento debe estar cerca, ya cruzamos todo el bosque gracias a ese pasadizo

Mathew: Bien, pero no se separen de mi, ya bastantes travesuras han hecho

Los chicos se mantuvieron juntos y caminaron hasta que vieron humo, lo cual significaba que seguramente sus compañeros habían empezado a hacer fogatas, cosa que les encantaba hacer ya que habían aprendido a mandar mensajes graciosos usando señales de humo. Fueron rápido para unirse a los demás, quizá no era muy tarde para poder pasar desapercibidos, pero lo extraño era que no lograban oír a sus amigos, usualmente ya se podían oír risas, gritos y la música de las guitarras y armónicas de los superiores, pero esta vez no oían nada, pero el humo debía significar que ya estaban en el lugar correcto, así que continuaron caminando.

Se adentraron en lo que parecía un pequeño pueblo de casas muy bonitas, así que seguramente no debían estar lejos del campamento, ya que según sabían el poblado estaba a muy poca distancia de él, pero como no lo conocían era que esta vista no se les hacia extraña, ya que el poblado no tenia casas de colores con puertas que parecían ser para caballos pero no para personas, aunque de todos modos repararon en ese detalle.

Mathew: Que tranquilo esta todo, no hay nadie aquí

Max: Es cierto, no veo a ninguna persona ¿Dónde estarán todos?

De verdad no veían a nadie, pero solamente porque en ese pueblo no habitaban personas, aunque tardarían en darse cuenta de ello, solo siguieron caminando hasta que por fin lograran encontrar una señal de vida.

Rex: ¿Y si nos separamos? Quizá así podríamos encontrar a alguien más rápido

Mathew: No creo que sea buena idea, podríamos perdernos

Max: Yo estoy de acuerdo, así será más fácil, y si alguien encuentra gente, la avisa a los otros

Mathew: Esta bien, pero hay que ser cuidadosos

Los chicos tomaron diferentes caminos para así poder encontrar a la gente que viviera en ese pueblo, pero era algo difícil, las casas estaban al parecer desoladas, pero muy bien cuidadas como para estar abandonadas, así que Rex, quien ahora estaba solo, pudo explorar los alrededores. En algún lugar debía haber alguien que los ayudara a encontrar el camino de vuelta al campamento, estaban totalmente extraviados y tenían que volver pronto.

El pequeño niño, luego de caminar por un rato, pudo divisar algo que se movía, así que fue corriendo, pues podía tratarse de una persona, pero al llegar, pudo ver que no era una persona, sino lo que parecía ser un potrillo muy pequeño, al parecer una hembra, por el listón que llevaba en su melena. Se le acerco para ver si quizá su dueño estaba cerca, si hablaba con él, quizá los llevaría al camino mas próximo. Si tenía a ésta potrilla, quizá tenía más caballos.

Rex: -va hacia la casa- Hola ¿hay alguien aquí? Mis hermanos y yo necesitamos ayuda

La pequeña potrilla se volteo a ver al chico, y apenas lo vio sus ojos se abrieron bastante, cosa que Rex noto, así que trato de ser discreto para no asustarla.

Rex: No tengas miedo amiguita, solo estoy buscando al dueño de esta casa, no voy a hacerte nada ¿de acuerdo?

Potrilla: -sonríe- De acuerdo

Rex: Perfec… un minuto… ¿acabas de…?

Potrilla: Me llamo Applebloom, ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Y qué clase de criatura eres? Nunca había visto a nadie como tu

Al darse cuenta, mas caballos, más o menos del doble del tamaño de la pequeña potrilla, empezaron a llenar las calles de pronto. No eran como los caballos que el conocía, estos eran de colores extraños, con colas y melenas peinadas en diferentes estilos y con unas curiosas marcas en sus costados, las cuales eran todas diferentes. Se encontraba sorprendido, pero los caballos parecían estarlo aun mas, ya que si bien el sabia que eran los ponis, los ponis no tenían idea de lo que él era, al parecer nunca antes habían visto a un humano.

Varios kilómetros lejos del pequeño pueblo, en la hermosa ciudad de Canterlot, la princesa Celestia se ocupaba de importantes asuntos reales, siempre cuidada por sus caballeros, quienes no permitían el acceso a ningún intruso, aunque ella en este día no esperaba que tal cosa fuera a pasar, ya que desde la coronación de Twilight las cosas en Equestria había estado muy bien, incluso mejor de lo usual, en verdad la joven alicornio había demostrado ser una gran princesa y había podido ocuparse muy bien de aquellos ponis que pudiera necesitar ayuda y de aquellos pueblos en conflicto que necesitaran una mediadora, así sus problemas no acabarían derivando en una guerra.

Eso dejaba a Celestia con más tiempo para poder ocuparse de los asuntos del castillo y los preparativos de la próxima Gala del Galope, la cual sería en tan solo un mes, pero mientras revisaba eso, uno de sus caballeros entro galopando muy rápido hasta su trono.

Celestia: ¿Ocurre algo?

Caballero: -hace una reverencia- Majestad, me temo que ha pasado algo muy serio

Celestia: ¿Serio? Por favor, explícate, ¿Qué es lo que pasó?

Caballero: El portal entre nuestro mundo y el mundo desconocido… alguien lo ha cruzado

Celestia (sorprendida): ¿Qué?

Caballero: Eso mismo, la alarma se activo hace solo unos minutos, y se supone que solo lo haría si alguien lo cruzaba del todo hasta llegar hasta nosotros

Celestia: Llama a Twilight y a sus amigas pronto, también a Cadence, Shining Armor y a Luna, tiene que saberlo lo antes posible

Caballero: En seguida princesa, solo una pregunta ¿exactamente qué es lo que tienen que saber?

Celestia: Por favor sígueme -baja de su trono y va hacia la biblioteca-

La princesa se dirigió a la enorme biblioteca del castillo junto a su caballero, quien la siguió sin hacer más preguntas. Era en ese lugar donde había comenzado con las lecciones de Twilight cuando era tan solo una pequeña potrilla, y casi no había libro en ese lugar que ella no conociera o no se hubiera leído al menos dos veces, pero había uno en particular que ni la estudiosa pony conocía, ya que estaba bajo llave en una caja fuerte oculta detrás de una pared falsa, la cual la princesa logro abrir con un conjuro que solo ella conocía, similar al que usaba para proteger los elementos de la armonía. Con ese conjuro, el trozo de pared se desprendió, los candados que cerraban la caja se aflojaron y cayeron, y la puerta de la caja fuerte se abrió, para poder sacar un grueso libro de tapa roja simple, el cual ella hizo flotar frente a ambos y abrió en una página en particular. Leyó el contenido con mucho cuidado y en silencio, para volverlo a cerrar con un suspiro.

Celestia: Lo sabía… ya están aquí

CONTINUARÁ…


	2. Chapter 2

De vuelta en Ponyville, el pequeño pueblo al cual los tres hermanos habían llegado hacia tan solo un par de horas, en un pequeño prado no muy lejos del lugar se encontraban la recién coronada princesa Twilight junto a una pegaso con pelaje del mismo color que el del cielo y una hermosa melena y cola multicolores, su buena amiga Rainbow Dash. Twilight había adquirido sus alas hacia muy poco, y debido a tantas obligaciones reales era que aun no había tenido tiempo para poder practicar su vuelo como era debido, además no era muy necesario, los caballeros del castillo de Celestia se ocupaban de llevarla a todas partes usando un carruaje tirado por ellos mismos, así que el volar nunca fue algo del todo necesario, pero fue la misma princesa Celestia quien le había recomendado el tomar un par de lecciones, ya que nunca se sabía cuando pudiera surgir alguna emergencia que la necesitara tan pronto que no pudiera haber tiempo como para preparar un transporte. Twilight había dicho que no las necesitaba, ya que demostró muy poco después de su coronación que podía usarlas sin problemas, pero lo que más le preocupaba a la princesa era que quizá en un momento las nuevas alas de su querido alumna pudieran fallar debido a la falta de ejercicio, por eso le había pedido a una de sus súbditas mas leales el enseñarle, para que no fuera a ocurrir ningún imprevisto más adelante.

Twilight observaba a Rainbow Dash haciendo unas maniobras de vuelo sentada al borde de una pequeña colina. La pegaso hacia que volar se viera tan fácil que la pobre alicornio llegaba a temblar debido a los nervios, ya que el ver el talento de su amiga hacia aflorar un poco su inseguridad.

Rainbow Dash: -regresa y flota en frente de Twilight- ¿Lo ves? Pan comido, ahora intenta volar como yo -se va rápido-

Twilight (nerviosa): -sonríe- De verdad aprecio tu ayuda Rainbow Dash, pero no hace falta, de verdad no es necesario que aprenda a volar ahora, además, tienes que encargarte de despejar el cielo, y si necesito aprender como volar bien tengo muchos libros que…

Rainbow Dash: Tonterías, conmigo como tu maestra estarás volando como un ave en cosa de horas, Celestia me lo pidió como un favor especial y ya sabes que jamás rompo una promesa, ahora andando, tenemos que ejercitar ese par de alas reales, sígueme -se va rápido-

Twilight: -le cae una gota de sudor y mira hacia abajo- De acuerdo, no tengas miedo, haz visto a las ponies pegasos haciendo esto cientos de veces, además ya una vez lo hiciste, solo trata de recordarlo -extiende sus alas-. Perfecto, no está mal -se impulsa y sigue a Rainbow Dash-. ¡Perfecto! ¡Lo estoy haciendo! -vuela mas rápido y va tras ella-

Rainbow Dash: -se detiene y la ve- ¡Ja! ¿Ya lo ves? Te dije que lograrías hacerlo en poco tiempo

Las dos ponies ahora se encontraban volando en una sincronía casi perfecta, y pasada solo una hora, los temores de Twilight ya no existían mas, en realidad ya ni recordaba por que había estado tan preocupada en primer lugar, solo se enfocaba en seguir a Rainbow Dash donde ella fuera, agradeciendo que su amiga por esta vez fuera un poco más despacio cuando iban cruzando por el pueblo, de esa forma no chocarían con nadie, pero una vez de regreso en el prado ahora Rainbow se fue rápido hacia el cielo, yendo más alto que Cloudsdale, siendo seguida por Twilight, quien hacia lo posible por no perder a la pegaso de vista, ya que se estaba alejando muy rápido.

Twilight: ¡Rainbow Dash! ¡Creo que vas muy a prisa!

Rainbow Dash: -se detiene en seco y ve están a unos quinientos metros del suelo- Ups, parece que es verdad, mejor bajemos

Ambas ponies bajaron hasta una altura un poco más segura, a solo unos diez metros del suelo, cosa que a Twilight le parecía mejor. Se detuvieron a recuperar aire y se recostaron sobre una esponjada nube, desde la cual se podía ver el bosque Everfree, pero estaban a una distancia lo bastante segura como para que ninguna bestia extraña pudiera hacerles ningún daño. Desde donde estaba, la alicornio pudo divisar algo un tanto extraño.

Twilight: -apunta a un punto en particular- Mira, desde aquí se puede ver la antigua cueva transdimensional del bosque Everfree

Rainbow Dash (recostada sobre su espalda): ¿La qué cosa del bosque Everfree?

Twilight: La princesa Celestia me hablo de ella cuando aún era una potrilla y vivía en Canterlot, decía que nunca debía cruzarla, sino era posible que me encontrara con un mundo extraño del que quizá podría no volver mas

Rainbow Dash: Grandioso, podríamos cruzarla, podría ser divertido -sale volando-

Twilight: -la sujeta de la cola y la hace volver- ¿Estás loca? Quién sabe qué clase de monstruos hayan allí, ya te dije que conducía a un mundo extraño, lo que significa que no sabemos que habrá allí

Rainbow Dash: -se cruza de brazos y se vuelve a acostar- Que tonto, ¿de qué sirve un genial portal a otro mundo si no puedes cruzarlo?

Twilight: No lo sé, la princesa nunca me lo quiso explicar cada vez que yo le preguntaba, solo cambiaba el tema cada vez que lo hacía, así que un día decidí seguirla después de una mis lecciones para ver si encontraba algo

Rainbow Dash (entusiasmada): ¿De verdad? ¿Y qué supiste?

Twilight: Ella cree que no lo sé, así que tienes que jurar que no le dirás a nadie de esto

Rainbow Dash: -levanta un casco- Lo juro

Twilight: -aspira hondo- Bien, aquí va. Me encontré con un viejo libro escondido que al parecer habla de la cueva, y Celestia lo estaba leyendo junto con varios de sus caballeros. Lo escondió en un lugar secreto protegido con un conjuro muy avanzado, incluso para mí. Estuve semanas tratando de encontrar un contra hechizo, para así poder averiguar que había en él, pero…

Rainbow Dash (con los ojos muy abiertos): ¿Pero qué?

Twilight: Entonces me di cuenta de que no estaba bien andar husmeando en los secretos de la princesa, así que decidí olvidarme del libro y ya no lo intente mas

Rainbow Dash: ¡¿Qué?! -se echa en la nube- Increíble, creí que habías encontrado algo genial sobre esa cueva, pero tenias que salir con eso ¿verdad?

Twilight: Bueno, pero ahora que te lo dije, no debes contarle a nadie ¿de acuerdo?

Rainbow Dash: Pfft… ¿Quién querría oír una historia tan aburrida? Descuida, nadie lo sabrá

Pinkie Pie (flotando con unos globos): -aparece de pronto- Hola chicas ¿De que están hablando?

Twilight: ¿Pinkie Pie? ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

Pinkie Pie: Pues flotando bobita, claro que no sería capaz de hacerlo de no ser por mis globos de aire caliente, tal vez podría hacerlo por mi cuenta, pero entonces tendría que llenarme la cabeza de helio, aunque eso sería muy tonto, aunque podría pedirle sus alas a una pegaso, pero eso sería un poco difícil ¿Por qué cómo se las quito? Eso podría dolerle y no estaría bien, porque…

Rainbow Dash: -vuela hacia ella y le cierra la boca- A lo que Twilight se refiere es por qué estás aquí Pinkie

Pinkie Pie: Ah bueno, hubieran preguntado eso, bien sucede que… -se asusta y lanza un grito-

Twilight: ¿Qué ocurre Pinkie?

Pinkie Pie (exaltada): ¡Oh no, Rarity se entero primero y me dijo que las buscara y se los dijera pronto, pero como estuve hablando con ustedes eso me retraso veinte segundos, y eso ya no es pronto, es menos que pronto! ¡Oh no, y ahora me retrase aun más!

Rainbow Dash: ¡Pinkie! ¡Solo dinos que pasa!

Pinkie Pie: -se calma de pronto- Oh, la princesa Celestia nos necesita a todas en Canterlot , quiere que estemos allá al atardecer, tiene que decirnos algo importante ¿no es genial?

Twilight: ¿La princesa nos necesita? Tenemos que ir de inmediato, podría ser algo serio

Rainbow Dash: ¿Y que esperamos? -se va volando muy rápido-

Twilight: -la sigue tan rápido como puede-

Pinkie Pie: ¡Si, andando! -se esfuerza por seguirlas con sus globos-

En Canterlot, las seis ponies se reunieron en el castillo para cuando el sol comenzaba a ponerse, ya que Celestia no las llamaría a todas a menos que se trata de algo muy importante, y por lo visto ese era el caso ahora. Al entrar al castillo y encontrarse con sus demás amigas, Twilight pudo ver además a su hermano, a Cadence y a la princesa Luna, lo cual quería decir que de verdad era algo serio, ya que pocas veces los llamaba a todos al mismo tiempo.

Shining Armor: Twili, me da gusto verte ¿tienes idea de lo que quiere la princesa?

Twilight: Para nada, me imaginaba que tu y Cadence lo sabrían

Cadence: Nosotros tampoco lo sabemos, un caballero de la guardia real llego para avisarnos que debíamos venir al castillo lo antes posible, pero luego de eso no nos dijo nada mas

Rarity (usando un hermoso vestido nuevo): Sea lo que sea debe ser algo realmente excepcional como para hacernos venir tan pronto, me agarro tan desprevenida que ni siquiera pude traer mi mejor atuendo

Applejack: Yo tuve que dejar a Big Mac encargado del huerto mientras estaba fuera

Fluttershy: Yo estaba ayudando a una mamá gansa con sus polluelos cuando supe de esto, espero que no sea nada malo esta vez

Twilight: Sea lo que sea la princesa no nos llamaría sin una razón, habrá que ver que nos dirá

Caballero: La princesa Celestia ha llegado -se aparta para dejarla pasar-

Todos: -hacen reverencia-

Luna: Hermana, ¿podrías decirnos que ocurre que solicitaste nuestras presencia aquí en el castillo?

Celestia: A decir verdad es algo importante, pero no creo que aquí sea el mejor lugar para decírselos, por favor síganme

Twilight, sus amigas y los demás siguieron a la princesa, quien iba con su hermana a su lado. Se dirigieron hacia la sala donde estaban los ventanales que contaban de las proezas heroicas de las seis ponies, como cuando derrotaron a Discord, cuando recuperaron los elementos de la armonía y también la derrota de Nighmare Moon, pero había uno que no tenía nada, estaba completamente en blanco y sin ningún diseño ni adorno, al menos no hasta que Celestia uso un hechizo para devolverle el color al vidrio, tras el cual éste recobro sus vivos colores, dejando ver una nueva historia, pero lo raro era que no eran ponies los que aparecían ahí, de hecho nadie sabía que criaturas eran las que mostraba el diseño del ventanal.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Qué clase de bestias raras son esas?

Rarity: No tengo idea, pero me encantan los trajes que usan

Celestia: No conocemos sus nombres, ya que se trata de un evento que todavía no tiene lugar en Equestria, nadie tiene seguridad de cuándo va a ocurrir, pero según se sabe será algo realmente importante que podría significar la salvación de nuestro mundo

Twilight: ¿Salvación? ¿Acaso estamos en peligro?

Celestia: Todo lo que sabemos es que hace dos mil años, hace más tiempo que la época en la cual Discord apareció e incluso antes de la fundación de Equestria, un glorioso pony de piel brillante y melena dorada como el sol reinaba por su cuenta un conjunto de aldeas situadas en lo que ahora es nuestra bella ciudad de Canterlot, su nombre era Golden Mane -dispara otro hechizo y ahora aparece el pony en el ventanal-. Su reinado fue conocido por ser justo y honesto, dándole a cada familia un trozo de tierra donde poder cultivar su alimento y una aldea segura donde poder criar a los jóvenes potros, además su castillo siempre estaba abierto a cualquier pony que necesitara de su consejo o de su ayuda, cosa con la cual todos los habitantes de su aldea estaban felices y agradecidos. Sin embargo, el rey tenía un malvado hermano, quien sufría de una horrible envidia -lanza un hechizo mas y ahora aparece un pony negro-. El nombre de este pony era Dark Mane. El había sido el rey del conjunto de aldeas por ser el hijo mayor, pero al ver que su gobierno había sido un desastre fue que los ponies aldeanos se unieron para derrocarlo y así liberarse de su abusivo régimen. Su hermano menor entonces tomo el mando, demostrando en poco tiempo ser un mucho mejor líder que él, pero su perverso hermano juro vengarse y fue que se rebelo contra él y contra el pueblo que antes había estado bajo su gobierno

Pinkie Pie: ¡Que terrible historia!

Twilight: ¡Shh!

Celestia: La maldad había consumido por completo el antes bondadoso corazón de Dark Mane, el cual se había llenado de avaricia, rencor y odio, en especial luego de haber fracasado como rey, así que utilizando los elementos de la armonía fue que Golden Mane, con todo el dolor de su corazón, debió encerrar a su hermano en una bola de cristal, la cual oculto muy lejos, en un lugar que nadie conocía, para que así no volviera a hacer daño a ningún pony jamás. El consejero real, Mysterious Colt, le dijo a Golden Mane que Dark Mane no estaba completamente acabado, que era posible que regresara un día a buscar venganza y a recuperar las tierras que le habían sido quitadas, pero él tampoco pudo predecir cuándo sería exactamente, todo lo que pudo decirle fue que el único indicio de que eso ocurriría seria cuando tres valientes héroes cruzaran la cueva transdimensional hacia Equestria, y según me han avisado, al parecer ya estarían aquí

Twilight: ¿Pero cómo puede saberlo princesa?

Celestia: Ustedes deben llevar a estos visitantes hacia el lugar donde se encuentra encerrado Dark Mane. Si la bola de cristal continua en su lugar, significa que fue una falsa alarma, pero si no la encuentran, entonces quiere decir que él fue liberado y que los tres héroes tienen que enfrentársele, solo ellos serán capaces de regresarlo a su encierro y hacer que la paz vuelva a Equestria

Fluttershy: ¿Y en donde esta esa bola de cristal?

Celestia: La bola fue ocultada muy lejos de las aldeas, y según el mapa de aquel entonces éstas se encontraban aquí en la ciudad, y el lugar donde fue enterrada se situaría en Ponyville

Twilight: ¿En Ponyville? ¿En nuestro hogar?

Celestia: Exacto, es de suma importancia que sepan pronto si Dark Mane fue liberado o no, pero primero deben conocer a los héroes que llegaron a nuestro mundo y llevarlos hacia el lugar donde estaría encerrado ese malvado villano

Rainbow Dash: Hecho ¿Dónde están esos fieros guerreros?

Celestia: Me entere de que habían llegado a Ponyville, y envié por ellos para poderlos conocer personalmente, ahora mismo se encuentran en el pequeño castillo junto al mío, allí estarán hospedados hasta que podamos regresarlos a su mundo

Twilight y los demás se fueron rápido al castillo de huéspedes de Celestia para conocer a los héroes. Aun estaban extrañados sobre qué clase de criaturas eran exactamente las que aparecían en el ventanal, ya que nunca antes las habían visto, se preguntaban además por la amenaza que podría suponer Dark Mane para Equestria, ya que por lo visto era lo bastante peligroso como para que se necesitara ayuda de un mundo alterno. Sin perder más tiempo fueron hasta la puerta del castillo, esperando conocer a los futuros héroes de su tierra.

Ya en el castillo, los tres niños ya habían superado la enorme sorpresa que había supuesto el haber llegado a un mundo nuevo, o al menos dos de ellos. Rex y Max estaban muy entusiasmados por el lugar en el cual estaban, además la habitación que les habían dado era increíblemente grande y muy bella, así que estaban jugando de lo lindo saltando en las camas, pero Mathew no parecía muy feliz por la situación.

Mathew: Chicos, ya basta, ya saben que mamá siempre les dice que no saltan en sus camas

Rex (sin dejar de hacerlo): Pero mamá no está aquí, así que podemos hacer lo que queramos

Mathew: Somos invitados, no es cortés hacer eso, así que bájense ya o podrían meterse en problemas

Max: -se detiene y se baja- Aguafiestas

Rex: Matt es igual donde sea que estemos -se detiene también-

Mathew: Les recuerdo que si me hubieran escuchado en primer lugar no estaríamos en este lugar tan raro

Max: Si te hubiéramos escuchado estaríamos en el campamento castigados por habernos salido en la madrugada, en cambio estamos aquí, en un mundo increíble y en un cuarto de lujo -se tira en la cama-

Mathew: Tan pronto como nos digan que ya podemos irnos lo haremos, no quiero que nos castiguen

Mientras los chicos discutían con su hermano mayor, de pronto la puerta se abrió y dejo ver a un caballero de la guardia real. Los chicos no llevaban mucho tiempo en Ponyville, pero ya estaban más o menos seguros de que hacer cuando uno aparecía, así que, siguiendo a Mathew, Rex y Max hicieron una reverencia, ya que sabían que venía alguien importante.

Caballero: Las princesas Twilight Sparkle, Mi Amore Cadenza y Luna, junto al príncipe Shining Armor y los elementos de la armonía

Los tres hermanos vieron entrar a las ponies con alas, cuernos y que vestían bellas tiaras y joyas reales, mostrando una figura imponente y muy bella, pero al mismo tiempo sonrisas cálidas, para hacer sentir en casa a los invitados, ya que seguramente debían estar muy impresionados por el lugar en el cual se encontraban. Al ser la que tenía más experiencia por ser la mayor de las princesas ahí, Luna decidió ir primero y hablarles a los chicos, pero al parecer había olvidado lo que Twilight le había enseñado sobre mantener un perfil más bajo al hablar con alguien mas, así que se hizo notar bastante.

Luna: ¡Les damos la bienvenida a nuestra amada tierra de Equestria, viajeros de otro mundo! ¡Queríamos pedirles que nos acompañaran en una importante tarea que requiere de su presencia inmediata, así que por favor vengan con nosotros!

Rex y Max al parecer se habían asustado, así que Mathew tuvo que dejar que se refugiaran detrás de él mientras se les pasaba el miedo. Claramente no estaban acostumbrados a una actitud como la de la princesa de la noche.

Twilight: -va con ellos- Lo siento, por favor, disculpen a la princesa Luna, no fue su intención gritarles

Luna: ¡Es verdad, solo queríamos pedirles que…!

Twilight: Mejor deje que yo me encargue de esto princesa, yo hablaré con ellos

Tras calmar a los asustados hermanos mas jóvenes, Twilight y las demás pudieron charlar con los tres, mientras tanto, algo sucedía en Ponyville.

Ya cayendo la noche, cuando los ponies se estaban preparando para ir a dormir, un poco más lejos del pequeño prado donde Rainbow Dash y Twilight habían estado solo horas antes, se podía sentir una agradable brisa veraniega, la cual movió un poco del polvo y la tierra que cubría un extraño bulto redondo en el suelo. El bulto redondo resulto estar hecho de cristal, y apenas quedo a la vista, empezó a brillar. La luz que emanaba era tan fuerte que asusto a los animales que estaban cerca, pero no duro mucho, solo fue cosa de unos segundos, pero apenas el brillo desapareció, la bola ya no estaba en su lugar, sino que en vez de ella, ahora se erguía sobre la tierra un gran pony de cola, melena y pelaje negros como la noche, ojos de un azul tan profundo y helado que parecía congelar todo cuanto miraba y cascos tan pesados como el hierro forjado, de hecho eran tan pesados que dejaban huellas sin siquiera necesidad de posar una pata en el suelo.

El enorme alicornio negro desplego sus inmensas alas y se fue en dirección a sus tierras, las cuales conocía muy bien a pesar de los siglos que habían pasado y a los cambios que estas habían enfrentado. Ahora que había regresado, su venganza era inminente.

CONTINUARÁ…


	3. Chapter 3

Más tarde esa misma noche, totalmente ajenos al despertar del malvado Dark Mane, los tres hermanos, de los cuales ya los dos menores finalmente habían sucumbido al sueño que tenían, ya habían logrado sentirse lo bastante en confianza cerca de los extraños ponies que hablaban como para finalmente hablar con ellos. Si bien ya llevaban varias horas en ese mundo, aun la idea de ponies de colores que hablaban les era un tanto rara, pero sabían que no tardarían en acostumbrarse.

Mathew aun no tenia sueño, así que mientras sus dos hermanitos dormían el se encargo de hablar con las princesas y con los demás ponies que estaban con ellos en la habitación.

Luna: -regresa volando al balcón del castillo y entra- Acabo de hablar con mi hermana, viene en camino a hablar con los héroes, dice que quiere conocerlos personalmente

Mathew: Creo que deberá esperar a mañana, no creo que sea buena idea despertar a mis hermanos

Luna: -hace un gesto de molestia y estar por decir algo-

Twilight: Esta bien Mathew, entendemos, pero como eres el mayor de los tres ¿Por qué no hablas tu con ella? Sé que está muy ansiosa de oír como fue que llegaron a nuestro mundo

Mathew: Yo aun no puedo creer el lugar en el cual acabamos, es como un sueño

Rainbow Dash: Pues tendrás que creerlo amigo, se encuentran en Equestria, por mucho el lugar más bello y asombroso del mundo

Rarity: Si, pero tiene algunas desventajas, por ejemplo ciertos villanos que la atacan constantemente, sin duda esos rufianes perturban nuestra paz, pero nada que no se pueda remediar

Celestia: -llega volando también y va con ellos- Precisamente es por eso que han venido a nuestra tierra, para poder enfrentar una amenaza muy peligrosa a nuestro mundo

Spike: -se baja del lomo de la princesa y bosteza- Si, lo bastante peligrosa al parecer como para despertarme -se frota los ojos y va con Twilight-

Mathew: Increíble, un dragón que habla

Spike: Exacto amigo, me llamo Spike, y te aseguro que no veras a ninguno mas como yo por aquí, solo una pregunta ¿exactamente que eres tú?

Celestia: La especie de los visitantes a nuestro mundo es conocida como especie humana, totalmente inexistente en nuestro mundo, pero muy abundante en el paralelo, cruzando la cueva transdimensional que se encuentra en el bosque Everfree. Nunca ningún humano había pisado estas tierras, por eso la profecía de Mysterious Colt fue considerada tan extraña, ya que nadie nunca en nuestro mundo había visto antes criaturas parecidas a ellos, pero le aseguro que siendo seres que no existen aquí, era que podríamos estar más seguros de que ya la amenaza se había desatado, pues sería la primera vez que aparecían aquí. Ahora, creo que es momento de ir a ver si ya la bola que tiene encerrada a Dark Mane sigue en su lugar, pero por lo visto solo uno de los héroes podrá acompañarnos

Luna: Pensaba hacer que los otros dos niños se despertaran, pero no me dieron la oportunidad de hablar hermana

Celestia: Esta bien, no es necesario Luna, con que uno de ellos nos acompañe es suficiente

Mathew: Pero es que…

Fluttershy: Descuida, puedo cuidar a tus hermanitos si gustas, no creo que les ocurra nada

Mathew: De acuerdo, iré, después de todo para eso fue que vinimos hasta aquí

Celestia: Perfecto, entonces vámonos ya, el camino no es muy largo así que llegaremos en poco tiempo

Mathew dejo a Fluttershy a cargo de Max y de Rex, ya que no quería que estuvieran solos, y acompaño a la princesa Celestia y a los demás hasta Ponyville. Todos estaban preocupados de que al final la bola que encerraba a Dark Mane pudiera haberse roto y haber liberado al malvado pony negro, pero todos, en especial Twilight, sabían que no había mucha probabilidad de que fuera así, después de todo él ya llevaba dos mil años encerrado, así que no era muy posible que hubiera decidido salir justo ahora, aunque todos de todos modos tenían ciertas dudas.

Caminando hacia su destino había un gran silencio, cosa que pronto empezó a hartar al pequeño dragón morado que iba junto a la alicornio de su mismo color, así que decidió acercarse un poco al niño que acababan de conocer para ver que mas podía averiguar sobre él y su especie.

Spike: Oye, tengo una duda sobre ustedes los humanos ¿Por qué no tienen cola?

Mathew: ¿Disculpa?

Spike: Si, es decir, las chicas y los demás ponies tienen una que pueden incluso peinar, yo tengo una escamosa igual que muchos dragones ¿pero qué hay de ustedes?

Mathew: -sonríe- Bueno, en la escuela nos enseñaron que antes los humanos solíamos tenerla, pero por cosas de la evolución fue que de pronto ya no la necesitamos

Spike: ¿O sea que naciste con una pero al ir creciendo la perdiste?

Twilight: -se ríe- Spike, creo que se refiere a que su especie se fue desarrollando al cabo de millones de años, o sea que los primeros humanos tenían cola, pero luego las siguientes generaciones ya no porque ya les era necesaria ¿verdad?

Mathew: Pues sí, cuando comenzamos a caminar erguidos ya no la necesitamos más, es que se supone que era para poder trepar arboles mas fácilmente, pero luego comenzamos a usar nuestras manos

Spike: -mira sus propias manos- Su especie es muy extraña, pero me interesa ¿Qué otras cosas puedes decirnos de ustedes?

Rainbow Dash: -flota sobre ellos- Oigan, yo tengo una duda ¿hay humanos que tengan alas? Si es así me gustaría conocer a uno, podríamos hacer una competencia de vuelo ¿se imaginan? La primera pegaso en volar con seres de otro mundo

Mathew: No, no hay humanos con alas, para eso es que tenemos aviones, aunque se de un hombre que mucho antes de la creación del primer avión que voló de verdad intento volar por su cuenta usando alas hechas por el mismo

Rainbow Dash: ¡Asombroso! ¿Y hasta donde llego?

Mathew: En realidad no lo logro, estaban hechas de cera, así que se derritieron con el sol y no pudo volar

Rainbow Dash (decepcionada): Los humanos son aburridos

Twilight: Rainbow, no seas mala, quizá no hayan logrado aprender a volar, pero puede que los humanos hagan otras cosas ¿verdad?

Pinkie Pie: -se pone a saltar- ¡Tengo una pregunta! ¡Tengo una pregunta! ¿Tienen fiestas en su mundo? ¡Adoro las fiestas! Seguro que tienen música asombrosa allá donde vives

Mathew: Pues de hecho si, y sobre la música, tenemos de muchas clases, deja que te muestre -se detiene y saca un reproductor de su bolsillo-

Pinkie Pie: -lo mira- ¿Y eso que es?

Mathew: Se llama reproductor mp3, y sirve para escuchar música, la descargas usando una computadora y puedes oírla en cualquier lugar, pruébalo -le coloca los audífonos y lo enciende-

Pinkie Pie: ¡Es genial! ¡La amo!

Celestia: Atención chicas, ya llegamos al lugar donde Dark Mane se encuentra encerrado

Pinkie Pie: ¿Sentado? ¡No veo sillas por aquí!

Mathew: -le quita los audífonos- No, dijo que ya llegamos a nuestro destino

Pinkie: Oh, eso es genial, pero aun así sigo sin ver sillas ¿Cómo vamos a sentarnos también? Me hace falta, me duelen los cascos de tanto caminar

Mathew, la princesa y los demás ponies se dirigieron hacia el lugar donde, según el mapa que llevaba Celestia, era que Dark Mane había sido encerrado y luego oculto. Todos contenían la respiración, estaban muy preocupados de que de verdad el malvado pony de melena negra hubiera sido liberado, ya que de haber sido así, lo más probable sería que ya estuviera en camino hacia Canterlot, para poder recuperar lo que antes le pertenecía.

Celestia: Aquí es donde la bola de cristal debería estar, si en verdad Dark Mane despertó, debería haber un agujero en este sitio

Rainbow Dash: Muy bien, apártense, iré yo a revisar -flota sobre el pequeño montículo de tierra-

Applejack: ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Logras ver algo?

Rainbow Dash: Pues no, no ninguna bola de cristal aquí

Pinkie Pie: ¡Oh no! ¡El villano despertó! ¡Corran! -está por salir corriendo-

Applejack: -la detiene- Detén tus caballos Pinkie, seguramente no es nada

Rainbow Dash: -vuelve a bajar- Pinkie tiene razón… la bola de cristal… ya no está en su sitio

Applejack: De acuerdo, olvida eso ultimo

Todos ahí se preguntaban donde podría estar el villano si ya su prisión había desaparecido, seguramente no podría estar lejos, pero lo más probable, y según la profecía, era que se encontrara ya no muy lejos de Canterlot, lo que significaba entonces que tenían que volver pronto para asegurarse de que nada fuera a pasar.

Dentro del castillo, Fluttershy cuidaba de Rex y Max. Los dos niños no se habían despertado, así que la pegaso no había tenido problemas con ellos, solo se quedo cerca de ambos en caso de que alguno se despertara y necesitara algo.

Fluttershy: Para ser de una especie nueva en nuestro mundo no son muy diferentes a Applebloom y sus amigas, me recuerda un poco a la vez que tuve que cuidar de ellas, salvo porque no creo que estando dormidos se metan en problemas

La pegaso amarilla no había advertido nada extraño dentro de la habitación del castillo en el rato que había pasado junto a ambos pequeños, y de hecho no esperaba que pasara nada fuera de lo común mientras sus amigas se encontraban fuera con las princesas y Mathew, de hecho todo estaba tan calmado que hasta creyó empezar a sentir sueño también, y cuando empezó a cerrar los ojos por un momento, de pronto un fuerte temblor la saco de ese estado.

Fluttershy (nerviosa): ¿Ah? ¿Qué fue eso?

El temblor se repitió, esta vez mas fuerte, luego otra vez y otra vez, haciendo que la pegaso empezara a creer que el castillo se iba a caer de pronto. No supo cómo, pero de algún modo reunió valor y se asomo a la ventana, para ver si así podía ver si ocurría algo afuera que estuviera produciendo esos temblores, y lo que vio la dejo casi blanca de la impresión: un inmenso pony, tal vez el doble de grande que Celestia, estaba golpeando la base del castillo con todas sus fuerzas, como tratando de derrumbarlo, y parecía ser que lo estaba logrando, Fluttershy alcanzo a ver trozos de la roca saliendo de las paredes y grandes grietas que se empezaron a formar de pronto. De no ser porque recordó a ambos niños que dormían en la habitación hubiera salido despavorida de ahí, pero tenía que ayudarlos.

Fluttershy: -vuela hacia la cama- ¡Niños, despierten! ¡Es en serio, el castillo se derrumba!

Rex: -se mueve y abre los ojos- ¿Uh? ¿Qué ocurre?

Max: -bosteza y se estira- ¿Hora de desayunar?

Un nuevo temblor se volvió a sentir, ahora si más fuerte que todos los demás, haciendo que ambos niños ya no sintieran nada de sueño, ya que el castillo no solo se remeció, sino que incluso ahora empezaron a aparecer grietas en el techo, las cuales ambos pudieron ver e hicieron que se asustaran.

Fluttershy: Calmen, no pasa nada, súbanse a mi lomo, los sacare de aquí rápido

Rex y Max obedecieron a la pegaso y se subieron en su espalda, y apenas lo hicieron, acelero lo mas que pudo con sus alas y saco a ambos de ahí un segundo antes de que el castillo finalmente colapsara después de semejante movimiento, quedando en el suelo y reducido a un montón de rocas y restos de muebles destrozados, entre ellos la espaciosa cama en la cual estuvieron durmiendo hacia solo un momento.

Max: No entiendo ¿Qué paso?

En frente de ellos apareció volando un enorme alicornio completamente negro, de hecho apenas se alcanzaba a distinguir debido al oscuro cielo nocturno, de no ser por sus ojos de ese azul tan frio y profundo no hubieran logrado verlo. Fluttershy casi se sintió desmayar cuando lo vio, y de no ser por ambos niños que dependían de ella para no caerse de donde estaban, se hubiera caído de la sola impresión. Por suerte, no debió enfrentar al malvado villano ella sola, ya que de pronto pudo ver como un potente rayo salió desde atrás de ella, dándole al pony negro. Fluttershy volteo y pudo ver a su amiga Twilight, quien en un segundo se encontraba volando a su lado.

Twilight: Fluttershy ¿te encuentras bien?

Fluttershy (saliendo un poco del shock): S-sí, estamos bien Twilight, hasta que de pronto apareció…

Celestia: -llega junto a Cadence y Luna- Dark Mane ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Fuiste encerrado, no deberías estar libre

Dark Mane (con voz profunda y enojada): Tu sabes perfectamente por qué estoy aquí, para recuperar mis tierras, por derecho son mías y no me iré hasta que me las devuelvan

Celestia: Ya no son tuyas Dark Mane, y nadie te las quito, tú mismo las perdiste debido a tu mala administración, los ponies aldeanos sabían que eras un mal rey y por eso fuiste destituido de tu cargo

Dark Mane: Y le dieron el puesto a mi hermano menor, el no tenía que ser el rey, se suponía que yo me quedaría en el poder por ser el mayor, y nadie podía decirme que hacer, yo era el rey de estas tierras, podía hacer lo que yo quisiera, pero esos tontos aldeanos no entendieron eso y por eso me expulsaron

Cadence (al lado de Celestia y Luna): Eras un rey abusivo y malo, no te merecías el puesto, pero no pudiste aceptar eso y enloqueciste, acepta tu error y deja nuestra ciudad en paz, no nos obligues a usar la fuerza contigo

Dark Mane: -mira a Twilight y sonríe- Oh ¿pero que tenemos aquí? Twilight Sparkle, la estudiante estrella de Celestia, veo que por fin obtuviste tus alas después de años de lecciones de magia

Twilight (sorprendida): ¿Qué? ¿Pero como sabes todo eso?

Dark Mane: -mira hacia abajo- Y veo que no estás sola, los elementos de la armonía vinieron contigo, aun recuerdo cuando Celestia los uso para enviar a su hermana la luna, de tal palo tal astilla -mira a Celestia- ¿no es así, sobrina?

Todos se notaban sorprendidos antes esa declaración, menos Luna y Celestia, quienes seguían con la misma expresión que antes, pero al ver la reacción de todos los demás, fue que debieron explicar que era lo que pasaba.

Celestia: No necesitan hacer preguntas, es verdad, Dark Mane es nuestro tío, Golden Mane era nuestro padre, y fue gracias a el que pude conocer la historia detrás de su malvado hermano. Yo era apenas una joven potranca cuando Dark Mane fue encerrado en esa bola de cristal, mientras que Luna aun no había nacido

Dark Mane: Pero eso no es todo, desde mi encierro fui capaz de verlo todo, veía como mi torpe hermano gobernaba las tierras que me había quitado, vi además como sus hijas crecían y como luego ambas quedaron al mando del día y la noche, fui testigo de la fundación de Equestria y de muchos acontecimientos más, incluyendo el día en que Twilight Sparkle se hizo alumna de mi sobrina y como iba aprendiendo lecciones sobre la amistad. De verdad muy lindo, pero completamente inútil, conmigo de nuevo al mando, su inútil amistad ya no existirá, yo mismo me encargare de destruir los elementos de la armonía

Celestia: Ni creas que te lo vamos a permitir -usa su cuerno y hace aparecer un cofre-

El hermoso cofre decorado que la princesa ahora tenía en frente era el que contenía los elementos de la armonía, el cual abrió e hizo que cada collar fuera con su respectiva dueña.

Celestia: No solo tenemos a los elementos de nuestro lado, además hemos traído hasta nuestro mundo a los héroes legendarios, los que están destinados a derrotarte y a expulsarte de nuevo de nuestra bella y pacifica ciudad, así que ríndete ya, esto no tiene que acabar en una batalla

Dark mane: -mira a los niños- ¿Esos son sus héroes? ¡Patético!

Max: ¿A quién llamas patético, caballo mutante? -le lanza una piedra-

Dark Mane (furioso): ¡Chiquillo insolente! -mira a las princesas- ¡Sus tierras no tienen salvación, yo mismo destruiré todo lo que hayan edificado en ellas y me asegurare de tomarlas de nuevo, aun si es por la fuerza! ¡Nos veremos pronto! -usa un hechizo y desaparece por completo-

Rainbow Dash: ¡Pero qué tipo tan molesto! De acuerdo ¿Cuál es el plan para acabar con él?

Celestia: Por el momento lo que importa es que ya Dark Mane ya no está, pero hasta que aparezca de nuevo es importante que los héroes estén listos para la batalla

Rarity: ¿Y cómo planea hacer eso?

Celestia: -baja al suelo con las demás- Mi padre se encargo personalmente de crear un entrenamiento especial para el día en que llegaran los héroes legendarios, contiene todo lo que deben saber para cuando finalmente llegue el enfrentamiento con Dark Mane, pero no sé si haya suficiente tiempo antes de que este se produzca

Twilight: No se preocupe princesa, nosotras nos encargaremos de entrenar a los héroes para que logren derrotar a ese canalla de Dark Mane

Rainbow Dash: Con nuestra ayuda ese tipo no sabrá qué lo golpeó

Shining Armor: Nosotros también queremos ayudar, puedo pedirle a algunos miembros de la guardia real que nos presten equipamiento y armaduras, podrían sernos muy útiles

Celestia: Se los agradezco mucho a todos -mira a los niños-. Es importante que descansen bien para cuando llegue el momento, así que lo mejor es que vayan a dormir por ahora, el entrenamiento comenzara al alba

Rex: Pero Dark Mane destruyo el castillo donde estábamos hospedados

Fluttershy: Pueden quedarse conmigo en mi cabaña, tengo suficiente espacio para todos

Los niños aceptaron y siguieron a Fluttershy hasta su casa para poder pasar ahí la noche antes del entrenamiento. No sabían si habría suficiente tiempo, tampoco si lograrían derrotar a un ser tan malvado y fuerte como lo era el tío de las princesas, pero por ahora no había tiempo para dudar o tener miedo, había que hacer todo lo posible para poder derrotar a Dark Mane y traer de nuevo paz a Equestria, para que las antiguas tierras de Golden Mane volvieran a ser pacificas, como lo eran en un principio.

Todo lo que se podía hacer por el momento, era esperar lo mejor y hacer lo mas que se pudiera.

CONTINUARÁ…


	4. Chapter 4

Luego de no caminar por mucho tiempo los niños y Fluttershy finalmente llegaron a la cabaña de la pegaso amarilla, la cual quizá no era tan grande como el castillo de huéspedes de la princesa Celestia, pero al menos estarían cómodos y a salvo hasta que finalmente debiera comenzar el entrenamiento.

Fluttershy: -los hace entrar- Por favor siéntanse como en casa, espero que estén cómodos

Rex: -mira a Angel y lo abraza- Aaaawww, amo los conejos, me recuerda al que tenemos en casa

Fluttershy: Veo que te gustan los animales, tengo muchos en mi jardín, pero por ahora la mayoría está durmiendo, si quieren mañana se los enseño

Mathew: Vengan chicos, ya debemos dormirnos, recuerden que la princesa dijo que mañana al alba empieza el entrenamiento

Fluttershy: Arriba tengo algunas habitaciones vacías, síganme -vuela al segundo piso-

Ya instalados en su nuevo alojamiento y muy cómodos en sus camas, los chicos nuevamente lograron conciliar el sueño, incluso luego de que los dos mas jóvenes ya hubieran dormido por un rato antes de que el castillo fuera destruido. Ya con los niños durmiendo Fluttershy bajo con cuidado para no hacer ruido para ir a dormir ella también, en verdad el susto que le provoco el ver a Dark Mane la había sobresaltado mucho, y usualmente esa clase de cosas le quitan el sueño, por suerte esta vez no fue el caso.

Horas más tarde, no faltando mucho aun para el alba, la pegaso dormía profundamente en el sofá de abajo cuando un pequeño ruido la alerto. Teniendo tantos animales ella ya estaba acostumbrada a ellos, pero con el tiempo aprendió a distinguir que animal era solo por el sonido de sus pisadas, y este ruido no pertenecía a ninguno de ellos, así que pudo adivinar quién era.

Fluttershy: -levanta la cabeza y mira a Rex- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No logras dormir?

Rex: ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

Fluttershy: -sonríe- Mis animales usualmente no caminando con zapatos en los pies, así que pude distinguir el sonido

Rex: No logro dormir bien, quise ver si caminando podía lograr tener algo de sueño

Fluttershy: Pero en el castillo…

Rex: Es que estaba muy cansado, pero ahora…

Fluttershy: -le hace un espacio en el sofá- Ven, siéntate conmigo, dime ¿te preocupa algo?

Rex: -va con ella, pero no la mira- No

Fluttershy: Suena a que si, ¿estás asustado por la pelea con Dark Mane, cierto?

Rex: -asiente con la cabeza-

Fluttershy: Te seré sincera, yo también tengo miedo

Rex: -la mira- ¿De verdad?

Fluttershy: Si, con mis amigas hemos enfrentado a muchos villanos a lo largo de estos pocos años que llevamos de conocernos, ellas saben que me asusto con facilidad y que no suelo ser muy valiente, pero gracias a ellas logro tener fuerza para enfrentar mis miedos, he aprendido mucho gracias a ellas y en verdad les estoy agradecida. Tu tienes a tus dos hermanos mayores y deberías sentirte feliz de que ellos estén ahí para apoyarte, además los tres tienen a sus padres, te aseguro que nada debería hacerte sentir miedo en tanto tengas a alguien en quien confiar

Rex: Con lo de mis hermanos tienes razón, pero…

Fluttershy: ¿Pero?

Rex: Pero nuestros padres usualmente no están ahí cuando los necesitamos, los dos trabajan mucho todo el día y casi ni los vemos, por eso decidieron enviarnos al campamento durante el verano

Fluttershy: -le quita un mechón de cabello de la cara- Seguramente deben tener una buena razón para eso, sus padres los aman, estoy segura de que solo trabajan para darte una vida mejor, también a Rex y a Mathew, piensa en eso siempre y todo lo negativo se irá

El niño se sintió muy conmovido con la actitud tan maternal de la pony, ni siquiera su madre era tan dulce con él o con sus hermanos. Pronto el miedo que sentía por la inminente batalla con el malvado Dark Mane ya casi no existía, y poco a poco comenzó a sentir sueño. Los primeros rayos del sol de la mañana encontraron al pequeño durmiendo cubierto con la larga cola rosada de Fluttershy mientras que ella dormía abrazada a una almohada, para ser despertados por los otros dos niños que bajaban corriendo las escaleras.

Mathew: -mueve un poco a Rex- Rex, despierta, ya amaneció, tenemos que irnos

Rex: -se despierta y se frota los ojos-

Max: ¿Por qué viniste a dormir aquí abajo?

Fluttershy: -se despierta también- Disculpen, debí haberlo llevado de regreso arriba, pero nos quedamos dormidos

Antes de que nadie pudiera responderle nada, se pudo oír que alguien tocaba a la puerta, para luego oírse una voz conocida desde afuera.

Twilight: Fluttershy, ya es de mañana, la princesa necesita que vayamos al castillo para comenzar con el entrenamiento de los chicos

Fluttershy: -abre la puerta- Iremos de inmediato, gracias por venir Twilight

Ambas ponies se fueron volando llevando entre las dos a los tres niños. Llegaron a Canterlot en menos de media hora gracias a que fueron lo más rápido posible. Allí, sus amigas, las princesas y la guardia real los esperaban con ya todo el equipamiento que pudieran necesitar para entrenar sus habilidades para el futuro combate. Apenas las dos amigas aterrizaron en la terraza ellas y los chicos fueron recibidas por la princesa Celestia.

Celestia: Muy buenos días, me alegra que hayan podido venir a tiempo. Como les explique anoche, mi padre se encargo de preparar personalmente un programa de entrenamientos para cuando los jóvenes héroes finalmente llegaran a Equestria, el cual contiene todo lo que deben saber y lo que deben hacer para poder enfrentar el mal que el sabia que representaba su hermano

Shining Armor: Me tome la libertad de pedirle a la guardia real que viniera hasta aquí para que ellos los ayuden con algo de equipamiento, armas y además para guiarlos en el entrenamiento

Fluttershy: Pero ¿Quién cuida el castillo mientras tanto?

Celestia: Lo bueno es que solo vino una parte de la guardia, de ese modo todavía habrán ponies protegiendo el castillo, es esencial que lo protejan de algún futuro ataque de nuestro tío, nunca se sabe cuando podría intentar sorprendernos de nuevo

Mathew: Entendemos, ahora ¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer?

Spike: Con Twilight anoche estuvimos ideando un modo de hacer el entrenamiento los mas intensivo posible, para resumirlo lo más que se pudiera y así hacer que estuvieran preparados pronto. El original constaba de ejercicios que se podían hacer y completar en una semana, pero con mi ayuda logramos condensarlos en solo dos días

Rainbow Dash: Lo primero que deben hacer es aprender a usar armas, ya saben, espadas gigantes que lograran espantar a ese lunático de Dark Mane en un segundo, el único problema es que primero deben fortalecer sus músculos para poderlas levantar, así que síganme, los ayudare con eso

Los niños se fueron con la pegaso de color cielo a un campo lleno de maquinaria especializada en ejercicios para pegasos y ponies obreros, para poder fortalecer patas y alas, pero con la ayuda de Applejack y algo de la magia de Twilight fue que pudieron mejorarlas para que pudieran adaptarse a la fisonomía de los humanos, así que podrían usarlas sin problemas. Eran maquinas muy parecidas a las que los chicos habían visto en gimnasios cuando aun estaban en su mundo, la diferencia era que estas estaban hechas de madera, pero no parecían difíciles de usar.

Lejos de ahí, mientras el día transcurría y el entrenamiento se llevaba a cabo, una profunda cueva cercana a la que trajo a los niños a Equestria guardaba en su temible oscuridad a un enorme pony cuyo color negro rivalizaba con ella. Al igual que en una cueva de esas llenas de tesoros que albergan dragones escupe fuego, se podía oír una profunda respiración seguida de los leves movimientos de dos pares de patas recostadas en el suelo de piedra. Dark Mane había desarrollado una profunda sensibilidad a la luz del sol tras dos mil años de estar encerrado en esa bola de cristal, así que ahora solo podía salir de noche, cosa de la cual culpaba a su hermano, de no ser por él no tendría que estar confinado a esa cueva hasta que el sol se pusiera.

Dark Mane: Si no fuera por el idiota de mi hermano no tendría que estar aquí, pero no importa, solo ocho horas más antes de la puesta de sol, saldré a destruir mas edificios que hayan sido levantados sin mi permiso en mis tierras, eso también será una buena advertencia para esos mocosos, seguro no lo pensaran dos veces antes de regresar al mundo del cual no debieron haber salido jamás -sonríe de modo perverso y trata de dormir-

Nuevamente en el campo afuera del castillo, los chicos, guiados por Rainbow Dash, hacían su mejor esfuerzo para poder manejar las armas del modo correcto, ya que nunca habían usado unas que no fueran de juguete, así que era importante que se lo tomaran en serio, cosa de la cual Mathew se encargaría de hacer por los tres.

La pegaso miraba atentamente cada avance que los niños hacían durante las horas que ya llevaban entrenando, sonriendo con orgullo al ver que pese a ser muy nuevos en esto en verdad lo estaban manejando muy bien.

Rainbow Dash: Excelente chicos, quiero que usen esas filosas espadas como si fueran cuchillos de mantequilla, pero recuerden también que es importante que practiquen su puntería, así que dejaremos esto por el momento, tomen cada uno una bayoneta y vayan hacia los blancos que están por allá

Los hermanos obedecieron y cada uno tomo su arma, las cuales no demoraron en manejar, pero Rex sin embargo tenia algunos problemas para poderla levantar, al parecer era un poco pesada para él, cosa que por desgracia no había mucho tiempo de corregir.

Rainbow Dash: -va con él- Esta bien niño, no te esfuerces, lo que importa es tu puntería, así que no pierdas tiempo con esa arma, es mejor que lo hagas al modo tradicional, toma -le entrega un arco y una flecha-

Rex (tratando de esconder su molestia): -los toma- Gracias. _No estaba teniendo ningún problema con la bayoneta, solo estaba algo pesada, eso era todo, estoy harto de que me traten como a un bebé_

Rainbow Dash (entre los chicos y los blancos): Muy bien, cada uno diríjanse a un blanco, el secreto es contener la respiración, fijar la vista en el objetivo y luego disparar. Preparen… apunten… ¡Ya!

Spike (con una canasta en las manos): -se mete en el camino- Oigan chicos, quería decirles…

Los niños no reaccionaron a tiempo y no lograron evitar disparar sus flechas cuando el pequeño dragón se interpuso en el camino. Todos se asustaron y pensaron que el pobre estaría herido, pero tras abrir los ojos, agradecieron verlo a salvo, solo que una de las flechas había dado contra su canasta, la cual ahora estaba clavada en uno de los blancos.

Rainbow Dash: -va rápido con el- Spike ¿estás bien? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Spike (saliendo del asombro): La princesa Celestia dijo que seguro los niños tenían hambre, así que le pidió a los cocineros del castillo que prepararan un bocadillo para ellos

Mathew: -se le acerca- Gracias amiguito, fue muy amable de su parte

Spike: -quita la flecha y recupera la canasta, luego ve lo que hay adentro- Espero les gusten los huevos trisados, la fruta agujerada y el pan perforado

Rainbow Dash: -suspira y se cruza de brazos- De acuerdo, pueden descansar para comer, pero luego seguiremos entrenando, no debemos distraernos con nada -se escucha cómo ruge su estómago-

Max: -se ríe- Parece que alguien más tiene hambre

Luego de agradecerle de nuevo al pequeño dragón por llevarles algo para almorzar, Spike saco una bolsa de joyas que iba también dentro de la canasta, la cual por fortuna no había sido destruida, y se sentó a comerlas junto con los demás. Hasta ahora la práctica y los ejercicios estaban dando sus buenos frutos, pero aun seguía la duda de si todo eso bastaría para enfrentar a ese tétrico villano, pero por ahora todo lo que importaba era como los niños seguían mejorando sus habilidades, cosa que seguirían haciendo hasta que llegara el momento.

Pasada cerca de una hora, levantaron lo del almuerzo y Spike regreso al castillo para ayudar con los planes para la batalla, ya que no solo era necesaria la fuerza, sino además una buena estrategia, así que dejo que los niños siguieran practicando y se reunió con Twilight y los demás, quienes ya se encontraban planeando algo al lado de un gran mapa de toda Equestria.

Spike: -va al lado de Twilight, quien parece molesta- ¿Me… perdí de algo?

Shining Armor: Twilight, sabes bien que eso podría ser muy arriesgado, hay muchos ponies que habitan esos lugares

Twilight: Eso ya lo sé, por eso creo que lo correcto es comunicarles que deben dejar sus casas mientras la batalla dure

Shining Armor: ¿Y qué tal si sus casas resultan destruidas? No tendrán un lugar al cual regresar, tampoco tendrán tierras donde construir nada porque habrán sido arrasadas también

Spike: -va con Applejack- ¿Qué ocurre?

Applejack: Twilight y su hermano discuten por el lugar donde se llevara a cabo la batalla con Dark Mane, seguramente el empezara donde hayan mas casas construidas, para destruirlas como ya lo hizo con ese castillo, y el plan es llegar allí antes que él y enfrentarlo

Shining Armor: -suspira- Twili, sabes bien que te quiero y odio que peleemos, es apenas la segunda vez que lo hacemos y por eso me hace sentir muy mal, solo te pido que me escuches, lo mejor es hacer un plan para que Dark Mane vaya a un sitio donde no viva ningún pony, así ninguno saldrá herido

Twilight: Su objetivo son las construcciones, está claro que no aparecerá en ningún otro sitio que no sea uno donde ya hayan sido construidas casas, pero mi principal preocupación son los habitantes, si ocurre cualquier catástrofe, prometo hacerme responsable y entregarles otro lugar donde vivir, pero lo primero son sus vidas

Celestia: -mira a los demás- Creo que Twilight tiene razón, sería una desgracia que tantos ponies perdieran sus hogares, pero sería mejor eso a que perdieran sus vidas -la mira a ella-. Usaremos tu idea, ahora lo próximo es planear una estrategia de batalla una vez que estemos allí, además los habitantes del lugar deben ser comunicados

Luna: Yo me encargare de eso hermana, prometo no tardarme -se va volando-

La princesa de la noche fue lo más rápido que pudo hacia todos los lugares donde habitaran ponies, incluyendo por supuesto Ponyville, se encargo también del reino de cristal, de alertar también a los ponies pioneros que estaban cerca del desierto, pero en todos lados las reacciones fueron de miedo, molestia, enojo, indignación, no podían creer que debieran abandonar sus hogares y dejar atrás todo lo que tenían quizá para siempre solo por culpa de ese detestable villano.

Luna (frente a una multitud enfurecida): ¡Silencio! -toma aire-. Así es mejor. Escuchen todos, comprendo su molestia y su preocupación por sus tierras, pero entiendan que mi hermana, yo y las demás princesas no vimos una mejor solución ante este terrible mal que azota a nuestra bella Equestria. No hay total seguridad de que sus casas sean destruidas, solo velamos por su bienestar y que Dark Mane no se lleve sus vidas junto con sus posesiones, por favor traten de comprenderlo

Luna hacia lo mas que podía para permanecer calmada, pero ya estaba lista para volver a gritar cuando vio que ningún pony reaccionaba de inmediato. Pensaba que quizá no habían entendido lo que les había dicho y que en cualquier momento comenzarían de nuevo las protestas, pero en cambio uno de ellos, un pegaso blanco, salió del inmenso grupo, al parecer no con más quejas, sino que con una idea.

Pony: Pienso que lo que dice tiene sentido princesa. Haremos lo que dice y dejaremos muestras casas y nuestras tierras, pero hay algo que me gustaría proponerle en nombre de todos los habitantes de Equestria

Luna: Lo escucho

De regreso en Canterlot, ya al sol no le faltaba mucho más para ponerse, si bien todavía había bastante luz era claro que no seria así por mucho más tiempo. Por fortuna el entrenamiento iba muy bien y aun había tiempo antes de que Dark Mane apareciera, pero horas y horas de ejercitar sin parar ya estaban haciendo mella en los chicos, y ya para cuando al sol no le quedaba nada para esconderse, cayeron exhaustos al suelo, seguidos luego por una jadeante Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash: Excelente… trabajo… han progresado… mucho hoy…

Twilight: -sale del castillo y va con ellos- Llevan muchas horas aquí afuera ¿lograron avanzar con los ejercicios?

Rainbow Dash (aun en el pasto): Puedes apostar a que si, estos niños demostraron ser mucho mas rudos de lo que parecen, estarán listos para la pelea para mañana a esta hora -la mira-. ¿Qué hay de ustedes? ¿Cómo les fue con la estrategia?

Twilight: -suspira y se sienta con ella- No fue fácil, casi me produce una pelea con mi hermano, de no ser por la princesa Celestia quizá hubiéramos terminado discutiendo

Rainbow Dash: -pone un casco en su hombro- Anímate, lo único que importa es que ese torpe villano sea enfrentado y regresado a su prisión por otros dos mil años, te aseguro que todo saldrá bien

Fluttershy: -llega volando y va con los niños- Chicos, creo que ya deberían entrar, ya casi es de noche y podría darles mucho frio, mañana podrán continuar con las practicas

Rex (en el suelo): -se levanta- Pues yo no estoy cansado, creo que podría continuar

Mathew: Es mejor que escuchemos a Fluttershy Rex, ya se está haciendo tarde, está oscuro y así no podemos seguir

Fluttershy: Si no les molesta acompañarme a mi casa esta noche yo puedo hacerles algo de cenar

Celestia: -llega con Spike y los demás- O pueden quedarse a cenar en el castillo, así no tendrán que hacer el viaje de regreso a Ponyville

Luna (desde el cielo): ¡Hermana!

Celestia: Luna, que alegría que ya estés de regreso. Tardaste mucho ¿salió todo bien con los ponies?

Luna: -aterriza a su lado- Te aseguro que todo marchó a la perfección, uno de ellos me sugirió algo muy útil que podría ayudarnos en la batalla

Celestia: ¿Y qué fue lo que te dijo?

Luna: -mira detrás de sí- Velo por ti misma

Detrás de la princesa comenzaron a aparecer cientos y cientos de ponies, quizá mas de cinco mil, provenientes de todas las tierras y ciudades de Equestria. Ponies terrestres, pegasos y unicornios, jóvenes y viejos, potros y yeguas, cada uno de ellos armado con cualquier cosa que hayan logrado encontrar para defenderse a sí mismos y a sus compañeros durante la batalla. A la cabeza de todos ellos, el mismo pegaso con piel blanca como nieve volaba para dirigir al improvisado pero enorme ejercito, el cual sin duda se enfrentaría al temible villano para salvar su hogar de su poder.

CONTINUARÁ…


	5. Chapter 5

Faltando aun varias horas para un nuevo amanecer, pero ya cuando todos los ponies estaban durmiendo pacíficamente en sus camas, un ya familiar alicornio de gran tamaño y mirada penetrante salía de su escondite tras haber habitado allí todo el día. Estiro sus amplias alas y uso sus patas para caminar por el pequeño prado, cosa que no era habitual en él ya que volaba muy a menudo, pero en esta oportunidad quería conocer un poco más el lugar. Sin duda alguna Ponyville tenía los prados mas verdes y la fauna silvestre más diversa que haya podido ver antes, sin duda algo que no había cambiado en su tierra aun tras dos milenios completos.

Como fuere, el antiguo soberano de esas y mas tierras no lucia interesado en tal belleza, la cual en todo caso lucia especialmente hermosa de noche, por el momento todo lo que le importaba era aprovechar la suave luz de luna y el manto de la oscuridad que le daba una cierta seguridad antes de que estos fueran cambiados por el implacable sol y la luz que casi se le calaba en lo más hondo de sus huesos. Sin duda era importante encontrar un modo de poder hacer algo con esa maldita sensibilidad que tanto lo aquejaba desde el momento en que se vio libre de su encierro, pero sin ninguna solución cercana por el momento todo lo que pudo hacer fue avanzar por el pequeño campo que se desplegaba ante él. De algo le tenían que servir esas cuatro extremidades que poco y nada usaba cuando aún era libre tiempo atrás, ni hablar de cuando aún era víctima de ese horrendo encierro.

Pese a la hora y a que aun el sol ni intención tenia de asomarse por el horizonte, muchos pequeños animales jugaban entre la hierba, sin duda ajenos a la malvada criatura que los observaba a una distancia nada segura para ellos. Dos ardillas que hacía poco se habían salido de su nido jugueteaban antes de volver a la seguridad de este. Una de ellas con sus mejillas notablemente hinchadas tras almacenar en ellas frutos secos para el próximo invierno que luego llevaría a casa, pero que tras un paso en falso termino cayendo y tirando lejos su amado botín, el cual no había sido más que el resultado y el premio de horas de búsqueda por varios árboles. El pequeño roedor se levanto con mirada triste y chillando algo que solo su amigo comprendió, a la vez que lo miraba con igual pena, consolándolo poniendo una patita en su hombro. Dark Mane no podía estar menos interesado en las desgracias de un pequeño animalito como ese, pero un aura un tanto extraña que se formaba a su alrededor despertó de pronto su curiosidad. No era normal ver una cosa asi, pero según el alicornio negro sabia gracias a las lecciones dadas por su padre en sus años de juventud allá en las aldeas, las criaturas vivas despiden energía que cambia de color según sea su humor en el momento, siendo clara y brillante para felicidad, roja y amarilla para enojo y oscura para tristeza, lo mismo para las emociones que surjan de las tres primeras.

Dark Mane se acerco con paso tranquilo pero firme al pequeño animal, y sin que este lo notara, poso su cuerno a un centímetro de su cuerpo, absorbiendo hasta lo último que quedaba de esa aura oscura, que no era mucha, pero que dio a conocer de inmediato su efecto en el cuerpo del ex rey no bien estuvo dentro de este. El animalito cayo inconsciente al suelo, sin responder a los chillidos histéricos de su compañero, el cual salió huyendo de ahí apenas se topo con los ojos azules y fríos del poderoso alicornio, quien ya se sentía un poco mejor tras esa pequeña "recarga" que había tenido. Pudo darse cuenta entonces que lo que había oído era verdad, que podía alimentarse del aura negativa de todo tipo de criaturas, ya fueran ponies u otras más. Tenía entendido que su hermano poseía la misma habilidad, pero nunca la uso para beneficio propio, sino para librar a sus aldeanos de emociones negativas y peligrosas, para luego depositar la energía que ganaba en contenedores que servían luego de combustible para molinos, herramientas de granja y demás, pero nunca pensó que él pudiera hacer algo parecido. Sin duda alguna sabría bien como aprovechar tal capacidad nueva.

Sin decir o hacer nada mas, dio media vuelta en dirección al pueblo, quería ver hasta donde podía llegar con su último descubrimiento.

De regreso en la bella ciudad capital de Canterlot, pero horas más tarde, el sol ya reemplazaba a la blanca luna gracias a una madrugadora princesa Celestia quien se había encargado de elevarlo en lo que sería un bello día soleado, ya que los ponies pegasos no tenían agendada lluvia ni nada parecido para ese día. Sin duda era perfecto para continuar con el entrenamiento de los tres pequeños héroes.

Liderados por Rainbow Dash una vez más, pero ahora en compañía de Fluttershy y de Spike para dar apoyo moral, los tres futuros héroes de Equestria se encontraban haciendo una rigurosa caminata por el campo. Era importante que ejercitaran sus músculos lo más posible, por lo que harían a pie todo el camino entre Canterlot y Ponyville, una dura prueba de resistencia ideada por Golden Mane para demostrar la fuerza física de los héroes… el problema, era que uno de ellos ya daba señales de estar al borde del desmayo por la sed que sufría.

Rex: -cae de rodillas al suelo- No puedo más… necesito beber algo…

Rainbow Dash: Vamos chicos, no pueden rendirse, nos queda menos de la mitad del camino, lo han hecho muy bien hasta ahora

Fluttershy (con cara de preocupación): Dashie, creo que no es mala idea que los chicos descansen un poco, se ven exhaustos, sin agua no podrán caminar mucho mas sin desmayarse

Rainbow Dash: -suspira- Si, supongo que es cierto. Bien niños, pueden descansar diez minutos, vayan al rio, beban tanto como lo necesiten y nos reuniremos aquí ¿de acuerdo?

Los chicos agradecieron la preocupación de la pegaso amarilla, así que fueron lo más rápido que pudieron hacia el rio más cercano, el cual no era ni muy ancho ni muy profundo, pero gracias a su crecida tanto en primavera como en invierno debido a la nieve derretida de la montaña y a la lluvia, era que había bastante agua como para beber, refrescarse y lavarse un poco, ya que tanto caminar los tenía muy sucios. Claro, aunque el rio no significaba un problema mayor por ser relativamente pequeño de todos modos Mathew no le quitaba los ojos de encima a sus dos hermanitos, quienes ya estaban haciendo de las suyas salpicándose agua metidos en ella hasta un poco mas debajo de las rodillas, que era bastante considerando que ambos niños no eran muy altos.

Mathew: Chicos, tengan cuidado, las piedras de este rio lucen muy resbaladizas, podrían caerse y hacerse daño

Max: Relájate Matt, estaremos bien

Mathew (en tono preocupado): En serio, por favor háganme caso

Rex: -suspira- Ya Max, mejor escuchemos a Matt, creo que tiene razón

Max: Bien, pero creo que exagera -sale del rio con Rex-

Ambas pegasos y Spike, quienes ya habían bebido del mismo rio pero un poco más lejos, ahora descansaban en la rama de un árbol disfrutando de la suave sombra mientras esperaban a los niños. Rainbow Dash lucia satisfecha por el progreso de los chicos, lo mismo el pequeño dragón purpura, pero Fluttershy no lucia igual, al parecer algo le molestaba.

Rainbow Dash: Fue buena idea que me convencieras de detenernos Fluttershy, creo que a mí también me hacía falta un descanso

Spike: -se acomoda en las alas de Rainbow Dash- Lo mismo digo, lástima que no trajimos bocadillos, este sitio es ideal para un día de campo

Rainbow Dash: -lo mira- No te pongas muy cómodo, en unos pocos minutos debemos seguir, recuerda que estamos entrenando, no paseando

Spike: Si, si, ya lo sé, pero de todos modos hubiera sido una gran idea ¿tú qué dices Fluttershy? -no oye nada y la mira- ¿Fluttershy?

Pero la pegaso de melena rosada no parecía escuchar al dragón, solo estaba mirando en dirección a donde se encontraban los tres hermanos, al parecer había visto algo en ellos que la preocupo, sin embargo, una sutil voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

Spike: ¿Fluttershy? ¿Estás bien?

Fluttershy: ¿Ah? -lo mira- Oh, disculpa Spike ¿me decías algo?

Spike: Estas muy distraída ¿algo te molesta?

Fluttershy: Bueno… la verdad… yo creo que…. uhhmm…

Rainbow Dash: Dilo ya amiga, lo que sea que te preocupe solo dínoslo, así veremos cómo ayudarte

Fluttershy: La verdad estoy un poco preocupada por los niños

Spike: ¿Y eso por qué?

Fluttershy: Me preocupa un poco Mathew, desde que llegaron he notado que es muy protector con sus hermanos más pequeños

Spike: ¿Es todo? No debería parecerte extraño, todos los hermanos mayores son así, solo ve a Applejack con Applebloom, o a Shining Armor con Twilight

Fluttershy: Se que no es raro que un hermano mayor sea protector, pero… temo que quizá el pobre se sienta culpable por algo que les haya pasado antes, tal vez podría ayudarlos

Rainbow Dash: Vamos Fluttershy, no pienses eso, tal vez solo se toma su responsabilidad muy en serio ¿no lo crees?

Fluttershy: -mira hacia otro lado- Si, puede ser

Rainbow Dash: -vuela y mira hacia donde están ellos- ¡De acuerdo niños, termino el descanso! ¡Hora de continuar! ¡Debemos seguir, aun queda un largo trecho por recorrer!

Los chicos obedecieron a su líder y se prepararon para seguir la caminata, la cual sin duda estaba rindiendo sus buenos frutos, sus músculos ya se sentían mas fuertes ya que una vez que volvieron a comenzar no les tomo tanto tiempo como antes el seguir a la pegaso color cielo. Mientras mas rápido avanzaran mas rápido estarían listos para la batalla.

El camino continuo en profundo silencio durante los primeros minutos, cosa que ya estaba incomodando a Fluttershy, quien no despegaba la mirada del mayor de los niños, quien cuidaba a sus hermanos hasta de la más pequeña amenaza, ya fuera una simple abeja o una roca en el camino, el siempre los protegía. La pegaso tomo valor y se dirigió hasta Mathew, dispuesta a conocer la razón de su comportamiento.

Fluttershy: Mathew…

Mathew: -la mira- ¿Qué pasa Fluttershy?

Fluttershy: Ya sé que podrás creer que soy una entrometida, pero necesitaba saber una cosa… ¿Por qué cuidas tanto a tus hermanos?

Max: Nosotros nos hacemos la misma pregunta

Mathew: -lo mira- Sabes bien la razón, no me hagas recordártela

Fluttershy: Me imaginaba que podría tratarse de algo así ¿Por qué no me lo dices? Quizá yo podría ayudarte o darte algún consejo para que te sea mas fácil lidiar con tu problema

Mathew: Te lo agradezco Fluttershy, pero no es necesario, además ocurrió hace mucho

Fluttershy: Oh, de acuerdo, pensé que podría… ya sabes… serte útil en algo, usualmente trato mucho con animalitos del bosque así como con ponies pequeños, así que tengo algo de experiencia. Como sea, si puedo ayudarte en algo solo dímelo ¿de acuerdo? -le sonríe-

Mathew: De acuerdo

La pegaso amarilla se quedo algo insatisfecha con la reacción de Mathew, pero sabía que quizá era mejor no meterse más entre los hermanos y dejar que ellos arreglaran el problema, pero aunque el mayor de los tres aseguraba que su ayuda no era necesario de todos modos lo tuvo en mente, ya que de hecho le hubiera gustado contar lo que había pasado hacia tiempo… como sea, ahora lo primero era el entrenamiento, no habían ido hasta esa tierra para nada y tenían que asegurarse de cumplir con lo que debían hacer.

De regreso en Canterlot, mientras la caminata seguía, la princesa Luna se encargaba de preparar junto a las demás princesas al improvisado ejercito que habían reunido en las ciudades de toda Equestria. Era enorme, eso era seguro, pero a la vez muy desorganizado, no tenían conocimientos sobre cómo luchar en una batalla ni tampoco experiencia con armas. Había muchos ponies que trabajaban de herreros en sus respectivas ciudades, pero nunca antes habían fabricado espadas, escudos, armaduras ni nada parecido, así que Luna debió armarse de paciencia con muchos de ellos, suerte que tenía a su hermana y a las demás con ella, sino quizá ya habría empezado una pelea entre ella y sus soldados.

Sin embargo y a pesar de todo, el pegaso blanco de crin rizada color trigo mostró ser un gran líder en cosa de horas, ya que la sección del ejercito a su cargo mostraba ser algo mas organizada y estar avanzando mas rápido que las demás, cosa que impresionó mucho a Luna, ya que no esperaba que un solo pony pudiera hacer algo así. Se le acerco en un momento en que los ponies parecían estárselas arreglando bien por su cuenta y quiso hablarle.

Luna: Oye, veo que tienes todo bajo control por aquí

Pegaso: Si, desde siempre he sido un buen líder y quería usar eso a favor de otros por una vez

Luna: Dime ¿a qué te dedicas?

Pegaso: Como todos los pegasos me encargo del clima, pero cuando no soy necesario en el cielo atiendo un pequeño restaurante en Manehattan

Luna: Ya veo… mira, después de todo lo ocurrido y todo el tumulto de traer aquí a los ponies, no tuve oportunidad de preguntarte tu nombre ¿Cómo te llamas?

Pegaso: Soy Blue Stare*, por mis ojos azules

Luna: Lindo nombre. Bueno, no te entretengo, debo ir a ver que los demás ponies se estén dedicando al entrenamiento a fondo, seguramente a mi padre no le gustaría verlos así de desorganizados. Nos vemos -da media vuelta y se va volando-

Blue Stare: -la mira por un momento y luego mira a su tropa- ¡De acuerdo ponies, a ejercitar con sus armas! ¡Los herreros trabajaron mucho en ellas, así que andando!

Los ponies se esforzaron por seguir las ordenes de su líder, el cual había demostrado ser de toda confianza y digno de respeto, algo que de verdad había impresionado mucho a la princesa de la noche, pero no había tiempo para detenerse a admirar el trabajo ajeno, Luna tenía el deber de ayudar a su hermana y a las demás alicornios a preparar al resto del ejercito, por suerte Twilight parecía tener todo controlado.

Twilight (con un libro flotando en frente de ella): Un ejército de aproximadamente unos cinco mil ochocientos ponies podrá no parecer mucho si consideramos la fuerza de Dark Mane, quien es incluso más grande que la princesa Celestia, pero si tenemos en cuenta su pérdida de masa muscular durante su tiempo inactivo, sin mencionar el posible desgaste de sus huesos debido a la falta de luz solar, es probable que logremos derrotarlo si es que ambas cosas acaban dejándolo my débil para una batalla. Sé que quizá no suena muy justo, pero debemos recordar que hablamos de uno de los seres más siniestros que hayan pisado nuestra tierra, así que por el momento debemos aprovechar cualquier ventaja que se nos dé -cierra el libro-. Bueno, debemos encargarnos de las tropas ¿Cómo van los entrenamientos hasta ahora?

Luna: -llega volando y aterriza- Princesa Twilight Sparkle, que bueno que los mencionas, acabo de hablar con uno de los lideres de nuestro gran ejercito, y parecer ser que su grupo está avanzando sin problemas ni complicaciones, no creo que debamos preocuparnos por ellos por ahora, enfoquemos nuestras energías en los soldados que necesiten más ayuda

Twilight: Si, es verdad Luna, ¿en donde están los soldados con menos experiencia?

Luna: -apunta hacia un pequeño grupo de ponies terrestres- Están justo ahí, se supone que por ser de tierra deberían tener patas y cuerpos mas fuertes al no depender de alas ni magia como los demás, pero por alguna razón no poseen habilidades como las que requerimos, quizá sea mejor enviarlos a casa ahora que es tiempo

Twilight: No, todos somos necesarios aquí, aunque no todos puedan dar el ciento por ciento, solo debemos ponerles algo más de trabajo y serán grandes soldados para cuando llegue el momento

Luna: De acuerdo princesa, pero te recuerdo que lo que ellos requieren para mejorar quizá no se encuentre en un libro, te aconsejo tengas paciencia y los entrenes con cascos firmes, recuerda porqué es que llevas esa corona

Twilight: Si, cuenta con ello princesa

A una distancia considerable del lugar donde se llevaba a cabo la preparación y entrenamiento del ejercito más grande de Equestria, un gran alicornio cubierto por una gigantesca manta que tapaba todo su cuerpo excepto por sus ojos, observaba todo con mucha atención, observando cada detalle de lo que los descendientes de sus antes súbditos hacían para poder derrotarlo en conjunto con esos niños que habían llegado de tan lejos únicamente con el propósito de acabar con él. Dark Mane no permitiría una cosa así, tras dos mil años encerrado en esa condenada bola de cristal lo que más deseaba era poder ser libre para gobernar una vez más la tierra que le pertenecía por derecho y que según él se le había quitado injustamente.

Con cuidado descubrió una de sus patas delanteras, la cual acerco ligeramente hacia un poco de luz de sol. No le hizo nada los primeros minutos, pero más tarde empezó a sentir un horrendo ardor que prácticamente le llegaba a todo el cuerpo, por lo que debió retirar su extremidad de nuevo y volverla a resguardar bajo el viejo manto de lana. Era cierto que el absorber toda esa energía negativa de la pequeña ardilla le había devuelto una cierta parte de su resistencia al sol, pero no era suficiente, tenía que conseguir mas, debía succionar la energía de muchos ponies si era que quería volver a la normalidad por completo, así que sin mas fue que decidió acercarse un poco hacia el ejercito, a la espera de que algún soldado fuera lo bastante descuidado como para salirse de su tropa para poder descansar un poco. Mientras mas negativa fuera la energía que emanara del cuerpo del desprevenido pony, mayor seria la ganancia para su cuerpo, pero debía ser rápido, así que no perdió tiempo.

Más tarde, un joven semental terrestre de piel amarilla como el sol y crin de un color naranja rojizo con cutie mark de calabazas se dirigía a un lugar donde no pudiera ser hallado por su tropa. La verdad el entrenamiento había resultado mucho para él, como había temido la princesa Luna, y se estaba sintiendo muy mal por ser una desgracia para su tierra, pero al mismo tiempo por ser lo bastante cobarde como para irse sin decirle a nadie y dejar a sus compañeros solos. En verdad lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien para nada.

Pony: ¿Qué hago? Si me voy ahora, perderé la confianza de mis amigos, de mis hermanos, mis padres, quizá deje a toda Equestria expuesta a ser aniquilada por ese horrendo villano, porque… quizá no podía hacer mucho, pero quizá mi ayuda hubiera significado una diferencia. Pero… si regreso, quizá estén furiosos conmigo… tal vez no quieran volverme a hablar y me expulsen del huerto de calabazas una vez terminada la batalla… claro, suponiendo que quede algo luego de ella. Por Celestia ¿Qué debo hacer? -esconde su cara entre sus cascos-

Una presencia oscura rondaba los alrededores de donde se encontraba el pensativo pony. No hacia ningún ruido, como si usara sus alas para levitar más que para volar, pero su color negro profundo era innegable entre ese denso follaje verde y algo amarillo, por lo cual debió ser lo más cuidadoso posible porque su próxima victima no advirtiera su presencia. El aura que emanaba del desdichado pony obrero era tan negra, tan grande, tan llena de tristeza y angustia, tan… deliciosa. Dark Mane debió ser sigiloso, porque una comida como esa quizá no aparecería de nuevo, así que sin más se le acerco por detrás al pony mientras este aun estaba encerrado en sus propios pensamientos, sin darle tiempo para nada mientras toda la energía vital era succionada de su musculoso cuerpo.

El pony cayó al suelo, completamente inconsciente, tras haberse ido a negro un segundo después de darse cuenta de que pasaba. Mientras, una negra y sombría figura ahora con la cabeza y su largo cuerno descubiertos, se alejaba sin preocuparse mucho por el sol que lo cubría, mientras que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro equino.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

**(*): Blue Stare quiere decir "mirada azul" por si no sabían ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Antes de leer este nuevo capitulo, les pido que recen por un amigo que hice en esta pagina, su usuario aquí en era Liger Khan y su nombre era Eleazar, empezamos a hablar por mensaje privado en noviembre del año pasado cuando yo estaba escribiendo un proyecto anterior a este. Una amiga suya con quien estaba escribiendo un fic que yo leia me comunico hace un rato que el acaba de fallecer, todavía no me dice la razón pero ya se la pregunte. Les pido si pueden hacer una oración por el y porque descanse en paz. Era apenas un poco mayor que yo (hace poco que tengo 19 años) y estaba en la universidad, era aun muy joven, por eso me da muchísima pena, asi que rezare por su familia y amigos, porque esto no ha de ser nada fácil. Muchas gracias TTT-TTTT**

* * *

Siguiendo con el entrenamiento, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Spike y los niños, continuaron caminando hasta finalmente llegar a Ponyville, cosa que les tomo un largo rato considerando que iban a pie, pero habían podido hacerlo, lo cual significaba que habían conseguido superar la prueba, cosa que solo hizo a la pegaso color cielo sentirse aun mas orgullosa de sus pequeños soldados de lo que ya lo estaba.

Rainbow Dash: Me impresionan chicos, pensaba que nos íbamos a tardar aun mas, pero me alegra ver que me equivoque. Ahora ¿listos para un descanso antes de hacer el camino de regreso? Todavía tenemos mucha luz, así que tenemos un poco de tiempo, por eso debemos usarlo bien si queremos volver a Canterlot antes de que anochezca

Mathew y los demás pudieron respirar un poco, su ultima parado había sido un par de horas antes y ya estaban listos para una mas antes de regresar. El mayor de ellos se sentía muy feliz de poder ver como sus hermanitos habían podido superar esa prueba tan difícil, en especial Rex, ya que era el más pequeño y el temía que quizá fuera mucho para él, pero había visto que sus preocupación habían sido en vano.

Max: Matt, con Rex queremos ir a una de las tiendas para ver si podemos comprar algo para almorzar, Rainbow nos dio unas monedas y nos aseguro que con eso podríamos comprar algo para los tres ¿no te importa cierto?

Mathew: Iré con ustedes, no vaya a ser que ocurra un alboroto

Max: Anda Matt, ya Rex está muy crecidito como para hacer berrinches dentro de una tienda ¿no crees?

Mathew: No es eso, recuerden que aun los ponies no están acostumbrados a vernos por aquí, quiero estar seguro de que nadie se asustara cuando los vea

Los chicos se fueron a una pequeña tienda de abarrotes que estaba no muy lejos de donde se habían detenido a descansar. Bajo un árbol en el mismo sitio, las dos pegasos y Spike se encontraban descansando también, como en la última parada, el sol era muy fuerte y una sombra de ese tamaño venia muy bien para enfrentar el calor, sobre todo luego de tanto ejercicio. Todo parecía tranquilo, ya que el entrenamiento marchaba según lo planeado, pero de pronto Spike comenzó a sentir algo extraño en el estomago y a hacer muecas raras.

Spike: -eructa y sale fuego verde junto a una carta- Oigan, la princesa Celestia mando algo

Fluttershy: ¿Qué es lo que dice?

Spike: -la abre y la lee- Dice que me necesitan en el castillo, al parecer necesitan mi ayuda para continuar planeando la estrategia

Fluttershy: Puedo llevarte hasta Canterlot si es muy urgente

Rainbow Dash: No, es mejor que te lleve yo, llegaras mas rápido y así podremos seguir guiando a los chicos en el entrenamiento

Spike: De acuerdo, gracias chicas -se sube al lomo de Rainbow y se va con ella-

Tal como lo dijo, Rainbow Dash llego a Canterlot con Spike en menos de diez minutos, ya que se encargo de volar especialmente rápido y así no perder tiempo. Apenas estuvieron en el castillo de la princesa dejo al pequeño dragón en la entrada, aunque este lucia un poco mareado luego del viaje tan brusco.

Spike (con los ojos raros y tambaleando): Gracias por el aventón…

Rainbow Dash: -se ríe- Perdón por eso. Que te vaya bien Spike, yo tengo que volver con los chicos -se va volando-

Spike: -se despide- ¡Si, nos vemos cuando vuelvan! -entra al castillo-

Ya adentro, Twilight, las demás princesas y sus amigas ya iban muy avanzadas en lo que se refería a la planeación de una buena estrategia contra Dark Mane. Al parecer ya las discusiones habían parado tras finalmente llegar a un acuerdo en los puntos clave con respecto a la pelea y al lugar donde esta se llevaría a cabo. Ya con eso cubierto, era importante ahora que cada pony viera en que podía ayudar al ejercito que ahora se encontraba entrenando para la batalla.

Twilight: Bueno chicas, luego de pensarlo con cuidado, he decidido que todas tenemos que ayudar en algo. Yo seguiré afinando los detalles de nuestro plan, mientras, Pinkie Pie y Applejack, me gustaría que ustedes se encargaran de las provisiones, los soldados podrían tener hambre luego de sus ejercicios, así que encárguense de eso junto a los chefs del castillo

Applejack: Cuenta con eso amiga

Twilight: Rarity, si no te importa, me gustaría que ayudaras a los herreros a diseñar las armaduras que los soldados van a necesitar

Rarity: Dalo por hecho, esos ponies nunca habrán lucido mejor

Twilight: Bueno, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy están ahora con los niños, así que ya con eso las dejo a todas a cargo de una tarea

Spike: -le toca el costado a Twilight- ¿Qué hay de mi? ¿Qué necesitas que haga?

Twilight: Es verdad, casi olvido que la princesa Celestia te había llamado. ¿Por qué no me ayudas tomando notas? Es importante que no olvide nada

Spike: -saca pluma y papel- Como siempre, siempre dispuesto a ayudarte

Rarity: Uhm, Spike, en realidad me gustaría saber si podías acompañarme con mi trabajo, a los herreros podría serle útil el fuego de tu aliento para calentar y forjar el metal ¿Qué dices?

Spike (con ojos de enamorado): Desde luego que si mi am… -se despabila- Es decir… Twilight ¿no te importa cierto?

Twilight: -se ríe- Claro que no Spike, solo no tardes ¿de acuerdo? Nunca se sabe cuando podría necesitar tu ayuda

Spike: Hecho -se va siguiendo a Rarity-

En el campo de entrenamiento, uno de los tantos grupos de herreros trabajaban haciendo armaduras para cada pony del ejercito, cosa que no era fácil considerando que había ponies de todos los tamaños y formas, por lo cual había que hacer una a medida de cada uno de ellos. Hasta ahora, y luego de trabajar desde que Luna los llevo al campo, ya llevaban una buena cantidad. Se habían esforzado mucho, por eso el pequeño dragón morado seria de gran ayuda y les haría el trabajo un poco mas rápido ya que su flama era más caliente que el fuego que ellos normalmente usaban. Spike se encontraba calentando un trozo de metal que iría en un casco mientras Rarity tomaba las medidas de un potro un tanto robusto.

Rarity: -usa su magia para escribir la medida- De acuerdo cariño, tu cintura es algo ancha, pero creo que tenemos suficiente material. El que sigue por favor

Un unicornio negro y de aspecto un tanto siniestro se acerco hasta donde Rarity y ella comenzó a medirlo como hizo con los otros. Apenas lo vio la unicornio sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda, pero pensó que quizá se trataba de la brisa que producían las alas de los pegasos que estaban entrenando muy cerca de ahí, por eso no sospecho de él, aunque por alguna razón sentía que ya lo había visto en otro lugar antes. El pony en todo caso era un poco extraño, y su cara era un tanto inexpresiva, cosa que hizo sentir incomoda a Rarity.

Rarity: -anota una de sus medidas- Y dime… ¿nos hemos visto antes? Disculpa la indiscreción, es que me resultas un poco familiar

El pony sin embargo no le respondió, ni siquiera la miro, solo continuo mirando al mismo punto en el horizonte en la misma pose y muy quieto, como queriendo que ella se apresurara y terminara pronto con lo que tenía que hacer. Rarity decidió que quizá eso era lo mejor, así que tan pronto como puso su cinta métrica alrededor de sus patas, cintura y lo que le faltaba y obtuvo las medidas, llamo al siguiente. El pony negro se fue caminando, para posar sus ojos en la unicornio de melena muy bien arreglada apenas está ya no lo estaba mirando.

Más tarde, cuando Spike se detuvo un momento para comerse una de las joyas que había llevado y beber un poco de agua, vio que Rarity estaba un poco pensativa. Era raro ver así a la unicornio, a menos que estuviera trabajando confeccionando un nuevo vestido o dibujando uno antes de hacerlo, esta vez sin embargo lucia preocupada.

Spike: -se le acerca- Rarity ¿estás bien?

Rarity: ¿Uhm? ¿Dijiste algo Spike?

Spike: Pregunte si te pasa algo, luces preocupada… y algo pálida también

Rarity (tratando de parecer normal): Oh, te refieres a eso… no es nada, solo pensaba en que cuando derrotemos a ese vulgar villano de Dark Mane y volvamos a Ponyville quiero dedicarme a mi próxima línea de primavera, tengo unos adorables diseños en mente, muero por hacerlos

Spike (aliviado): Que bueno, creía que te sentía mal. Como sea, ya termine con el metal, así que volveré con Twilight, pero si necesitas cualquier cosa solo llámame ¿sí?

Rarity: Te lo agradezco Spike, en verdad me fuiste de ayuda -lo besa en la mejilla-

Spike regreso al castillo con una enorme sonrisa tras ese beso, mientras, Rarity debía continuar con los demás ponies que acababan de llegar, pero mientras hacía eso no pudo lograr sacar de su mente a ese unicornio tan extraño, en verdad ya lo había visto antes en otro lugar, pero lo raro era que no podía recordar en donde. Hizo lo que pudo porque ese pensamiento no la distrajera, después de todo el ejercito debía estar listo y los herreros no podían trabajar sin las medidas de cada soldado, así que sin más uno por uno cada pony iba pasando y ella los media, y así fue por largo rato hasta que todos estuvieron listos.

De vueltas en el castillo, pero esta vez en la cocina, Applejack trabajaba junto a los chefs en un gran pastel que sería el postre de la cena de los soldados. Se había encargado de usar sus mejores y más sabrosas manzanas para poderlo hacer extra especial, delicioso y nutritivo, ya que a los ponies les haría falta la energía y quería que supieran lo agradecidos que todos estaban con ellos por su gran esfuerzo.

Applejack: Este pastel es sin duda una obra de arte, los soldados estarán contentos cuando lo vean ¿Qué tal vas tú Pinkie?

Pinkie Pie (cubierta de crema batida): Ya termine de probar los bizcochos -se come uno de una mordida-, están ultra mega deliciosos

Applejack: Pinkie, debías probarlos, no comértelos, solo dejaste las migajas

Pinkie Pie (algo triste): Lo siento Applejack, pero… -se anima de nuevo- ¿Cómo resistirte a estas delicias? Los pasteles, dulces y bizcochos de Sugarcube Corner son los mejores de Equestria

Applejack: -suspira- Tendremos que hacer mas, así que límpiate y ayúdame, pero esta vez yo los probare ¿está claro?

Pinkie Pie: Okie dokie lokie Applejack -se limpia la crema y va por los ingredientes-

Mientras ambas ponies terrestres trabajaban haciendo más bizcochos para los soldados y los chefs hacían las ensaladas, sopas y demás platillos también para la cena, el mismo pony negro de aspecto siniestro se acercaba hacia la puerta, pero esta vez levitando un paquete usando la magia de su cuerno. Toco a la puerta, cosa que llamo de inmediato la atención de Applejack.

Applejack: Debe ser Big Mac con las manzanas que le pedí que trajera del huerto, ya temía que no fuera a venir -abre la puerta-

El unicornio negro levanto la mirada y la fijo en la pony que tenía en frente, la cual se estremeció apenas sus ojos verdes se toparon con los azules de él, los cuales eran fríos y penetrantes.

Applejack: L-Lo lamento, pensé que era alguien más… ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

Pony: -le muestra el paquete que lleva-

Applejack: -lee la etiqueta- Ah, que bien, son las manzanas que le pedí a Big Mac, muchas gracias amigo ¿gustas pasar y tomar un vaso de agua? Debes de estar cansado

Pony: -dice que no con la cabeza, da media vuelta y se va-

Applejack (extrañada): Esta bien… de nuevo gracias -cierra la puerta- Que pony mas extraño

Pinkie Pie (haciendo la mezcla): ¿Quién era Applejack?

Applejack: No tengo idea, al parecer un mensajero que enviaron para darme el paquete que mando mi hermano desde casa

Pinkie Pie: Que lastima que no se quedo, así le hubiera dado a probar estos suculentos pastelillos que estamos haciendo, pero bueno, mas para mi

Applejack: Ya te lo dije Pinkie, no debes comerlos

Pinkie Pie: -se ríe- Ya lo sé bobita, solo bromeaba, esos pobres ponies allá afuera deben morir de hambre, espero les gusten

Applejack: Bueno, yo estaré haciendo los dulces de manzana para la cena, sigue tu con la receta, y nada de comértelos

Pinkie Pie: -hace una especie de saludo militar- Okie dokie lokie

La pony obrera se fue a sacar las manzanas de la caja para empezar con los dulces que tenía que hacer, pero al igual que Rarity no lograba sacarse de la mente a ese extraño unicornio negro, el cual no le había dado muy buena espina y le había hecho sentir un escalofrió apenas vio esos fríos ojos azules que tenia, en verdad no comprendía de donde había salido, pero algo era seguro, sentía que ya lo había visto en otra parte. Empezó con los dulces sin olvidarse de aquello, quizá si hacia memoria podría recordarlo y salir de la duda.

Apenas el siniestro pero aparentemente normal unicornio se fue luego de que Applejack recibiera su paquete, este empezó a dar gemidos de dolor y a hacer muecas extrañas por alguna razón, por lo que se encargo de buscar una sombra lo antes posible, sino quizá podría terminar quemándose seriamente. Se paro bajo un gran árbol que lo cubría completamente, lo cual hizo que el dolor cesara y ya no tuviera más esa sensación de estar quemándose vivo. Por fortuna solo quedaban pocas horas antes del ocaso, solo tenía que soportar un poco mas y podría estar a salvo, pero mientras tanto, si quería ir a cualquier lado debería usar de nuevo su manta. Se envolvió en ella, la cual le quedaba muy amplia debido a su ahora pequeño cuerpo, así que luego de asegurarse de que nadie lo viera, empezó a volver a su aspecto normal. Sus patas se alargaron, al igual que su cuerno, sus alas volvieron a aparecer, su melena recupero los reflejos rojizos que antes tenía y sus dientes se volvieron afilados otra vez. Su habilidad de transformación le había sido útil por fin.

Dark Mane: Esas ponies que vi de verdad poseen auras hermosas, quizá logren alimentarme aun mas que aquellas que pertenecen a ponies tristes y deprimidos, creo que les hare una visita más tarde, por ahora, el sol amenaza con quemarme, debo reunir suficientes auras si quiero volverme completamente inmune y para siempre -se va volando-

Dentro del castillo, de regreso donde se encontraba Twilight planeando la estrategia junto a las princesas, Spike ahora ayudaba a la alicornio purpura mostrando la maqueta donde se mostraba lo que harían una vez iniciada la batalla.

Twilight: Bien, el plan es simple, el ejercito completo estará dividido en tres escuadrones, los ponies terrestres, que atacaran por tierra, los pegasos, que lo harán por aire, los unicornios, que se encargaran de cubrir la retaguardia del primer escuadrón usando magia en caso de que algo salga mal. Mathew, Rex y Max irán por aire con el escuadrón de los pegasos para poder atacar a Dark Mane desde cualquier posible ángulo. Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy podrán cargar cada una a dos de los tres niños, así que necesitaremos un tercero que se ofrezca para cargar al que falta

Luna: -llega volando con Blue Stare- Tengo al candidato perfecto princesa Twilight

Blue Stare: -le hace una reverencia- Princesa, humildemente me ofrezco para ser yo quien lleve a uno de los héroes, si es que está de acuerdo. Mi nombre es Blue Stare, y me encantaría ayudarla a usted y al ejercito a enfrentar a ese canalla

Twilight: Luces como un pony confiable, ¿Cuál es tu tarea durante el entrenamiento?

Blue Stare: Me encargo de liderar a un grupo de ponies dentro del ejercito, hasta ahora han podido avanzar bien y ya dominan la mayoría de las maniobras de combate y también han mostrado mucha fuerza, la cual les he ayudado a manejar

Twilight: Me parece muy bien, creo que podemos confiarte esta misión. Procura que tu y los demás pegasos entrenen sus alas para cuando llegue el momento, es primordial que estén en buena forma para entonces

Blue Stare: -hace otra reverencia- Entendido majestad

Mas tarde, Blue Stare y Luna se encontraban en la terraza del castillo, un poco antes de que él se dirigiera a seguir guiando al grupo antes de irse a darle la noticia a los ponies pegasos.

Luna: La princesa Twilight te ha confiado una tarea muy importante, pero no me sorprende, basta con ver a los soldados que tienes bajo tu cargo para saber que eres muy bueno en lo que haces

Blue Stare: No es para tanto, solo hago lo mejor que puedo para servir y ayudar a mis compañeros ponies, después de todo nuestro hogar esta en problemas y debo hacer algo, ese villano podría atacar en cualquier segundo y debemos estar atentos a cualquier cosa que ocurra

Luna: De todos modos creo que harás un gran trabajo, así como lo harán nuestros jóvenes héroes, ellos han venido desde muy lejos para poder ayudarnos y estoy segura de que tu ayuda también valdrá, de hecho la de cada pony en el ejercito vale mucho

Blue Stare: Eso es verdad. Bueno, es mejor que me vaya ahora princesa Luna, tengo que ver que mis soldados se encuentren bien o si necesitan de mi ayuda en algo, nos veremos pronto -sale volando-

Luna: -se le queda mirando un momento-

Celestia (en la puerta de la terraza): ¿Ya se fue el pegaso voluntario para la misión?

Luna: -voltea y la mira- Si hermana, acaba de hacerlo

Celestia: -va con ella- Luna, quería preguntarte algo

Luna: ¿Ocurre algo hermana?

Celestia: ¿Tu… recuerdas como era nuestro padre?

Luna: Mas o menos, según nuestra madre nos conto el desapareció unos años antes de que yo obtuviera mi cutie mark, asi que era muy pequeña en ese entonces ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Celestia: -suspira- Desde que Dark Mane apareció y regresaron todos esos recuerdos de nuestra familia, empecé a extrañarlo, aun no puedo creer que el haya desaparecido hace tanto

Luna: Hermana, no debes sentirte mal, donde sea que él se encuentre ahora debió tener una buena razón para irse, pero no se que habrá ocurrido que lo hizo sin decir nada

Celestia: Eso es lo que más me extraña, nuestra madre jamás nos dijo nada con respecto a eso, y aun hoy cuando se lo pregunto… no lo sé, quizá es mejor que no lo haga mas

Luna: Por ahora debemos estar agradecidas, su programa de entrenamientos ha sido de gran ayuda para nuestros súbditos, cada día se hacen más fuertes, y Twilight Sparkle ha demostrado ser una gran princesa y una gran líder, no me extraña que la hayas elegido como tu alumna

Celestia: En eso tienes razón. Vamos, es importante que sigamos con la planeación de la estrategia para la batalla -vuelve adentro junto con Luna-

En eso, mientras Rarity terminaba con los últimos ponies que necesitaban tomarse las medidas para las armaduras y los herreros trabajaban el metal recién forjado para las armas, Dark Mane observaba a la unicornio oculto detrás de unos arbustos no muy lejos de ella. Podía ver, ahora que se encontraba en su forma normal, que el aura de la hermosa pony era muy clara, brillante y luminosa, algo nada extraño considerando que se trataba de la pony que poseía el elemento de la generosidad. No había muchas posibilidades ahora de que su bella aura cambiara a una de tristeza, pero eso al perverso alicornio no le importaba, ya que estaba seguro de que esa aura le daría mas energía que una oscura. Su hermano jamás había absorbido un aura que irradiara alegría porque solo era la energía negativa la cual le preocupaba, además el siempre se encargaba de que al absorber las auras oscuras al dueño de estas no le ocurriera nada, cosa que a Dark Mane en todo caso no podría importarle menos en tanto obtuviera la energía que necesitaba. Sin más se encargo de acercarse hasta ella, pero de pronto, una idea golpeo su mente.

Dark Mane: Si empleo el mismo método que mi hermano y hago que la pony no entre en un profundo sueño luego de haberme apoderado de su aura, quizá pueda hacer que irradie aun mas después. Ya sé, quizá si me la llevo hasta mi escondite y la mantengo cautiva el tiempo necesario, logre tener una fuente permanente de energía, de ese modo no tendré que salir hasta que ya sea completamente inmune a la luz del sol. Es perfecto

Continuo caminando hasta Rarity, ahora no con la intención de solo robar su aura, sino que con la de llevársela hasta su escondite. De todos los ponies ahí reunidos hasta ahora, ella era la portadora de la luz más hermosa, brillante y llena de vida que haya visto, simplemente la mejor opción de todas.

Rarity (viendo sus anotaciones): Santo cielo, no puedo creer la enorme cantidad de ponies tan gordos que he tenido que ver hoy, cuando acabe todo esto y antes de volver a Ponyville, quizá me lleve a un par conmigo y los lleve al gimnasio para que pierdan algunos antiestéticos kilos, seguro me lo agradecerán luego -sonríe-

Dark Mane se fue acercando cada vez más a la pony, y de hecho estaba por saltar hacia ella, cuando de pronto algo hizo que debiera contenerse, y ese algo era Spike, quien llego corriendo donde Rarity.

Spike: ¡Rarity!

Rarity: Oh Spikey Wikey, que bueno que volviste, ¿sabes de casualidad si Twilight tiene algún libro sobre métodos para bajar de peso? Hay algunos ponies con quienes me gustaría usarlo

Spike: En realidad vine a buscarte para que vinieras conmigo al castillo, es urgente

Rarity: ¿Qué ocurrió?

Spike: Uno de los soldados dijo haber visto a Dark Mane rondando el campo de entrenamiento, es mejor que estemos seguros en el castillo o podría atacarnos

Rarity: ¿De verdad? Pues entonces no podemos quedarnos aquí, vamos, no quiero toparme con ese granuja -se va y Spike la sigue-

Dark Mane ahora se olvido por completo del sigilo y simplemente se puso a volar tan rápido como pudo para poder llevarse a Rarity con él hasta su cueva y poderla apresar, pero apenas estuvo lo bastante cerca de ella como para poder hacerlo, Spike lo vio.

Spike: ¡Rarity, cuidado! -la empuja-

Rarity: -cae algo lejos y ve que pasa- ¡No, Spike!

Dark Mane no se dio cuenta de que se había llevado al rehén equivocado hasta que ya el dragón había desaparecido gracias a la magia de su cuerno. Decidió conformarse con el e irse, pero no sin antes mirar a la furiosa unicornio que ahora se le estaba acercando.

Rarity: ¿Quién te crees que eres para hacer eso? ¡Regresa a mi amigo Spike ahora mismo, canalla sin corazón!

Dark Mane: -sonríe-

Rarity; ¿Te parece que estoy bromeando? Hazlo ahora mismo o hago que Twilight envié a toda la guardia real contra ti

Dark Mane: Querida Rarity, poseedora del elemento de la generosidad, temo que no puedo hacer eso. Planeaba llevarte a ti, ya que posees un aura increíblemente hermosa y llena de deliciosa energía para mi, pero ahora veo que la de ese dragón seguramente será aun mejor, ya que en ella se incluye un sentimiento muy poderoso, el del amor, lo note por cómo se sacrifico solo para que tu pudiera escapar, pero calma, prometo cuidar bien de él, estará muy a gusto en mi guarida sirviéndome, hasta pronto -ilumina su cuerno para desaparecer-

Rarity: ¡Ni creas que te escaparas tan fácil! -corre hacia el-

Dark Mane: -desaparece-

Rarity: -tropieza y cae al suelo, pero se levanta lentamente- No, no puede ser, Spike… él se ha… -empieza a llorar- ¿Ahora qué le diré a mis amigas? Esto es terrible

CONTINUARÁ…


	7. Chapter 7

Esa tarde el entrenamiento siguió su curso normal. En esta ocasión, Applejack, quien había decidido ayudar con el entrenamiento luego de que los chefs del castillo se ofrecieran a terminar los dulces de manzana por ella, le enseñaba a los niños como lanzar una cuerda para poder lacear a Dark Mane en caso de que fuera necesario mantenerlo inmóvil para poder atacar. Los tres hermanos miraban asombrados como la pony obrera mostraba su destreza con esa larga cuerda que sostenía con su boca. Tras dar varios giros con ella y atravesar el aro que formaba con esta varias veces, la lanzo hacia un maniquí ubicado a dos metros de ahí, cerrándolo en su cuello y atrayéndolo hacia ella, como haría con el de verdad.

Applejack: De acuerdo pequeños, ahora pongan mucha atención, como es muy probable que Dark Mane se encuentre en movimiento al momento de lanzar la cuerda hacia él, tienen que saber cómo atinarle a un blanco que se mueve de un lado a otro, para eso, nuestra amiga Pinkie Pie, a quien pueden ver suspendida en el aire con sus globos de aire caliente, nos ayudara fingiendo ser ese malvado villano

Rex: -levanta la mano- Tengo una duda ¿Por qué no mejor pedírselo a Rainbow Dash? Ella es mas rápida y puede volar

Applejack: Te lo aseguro caramelo, tras una buena dosis de los pasteles de Sugarcube Corner y unos cuantos globos atados a su cuerpo, nadie es más veloz que Pinkie. Ahora, procuren atinarle a su cuello, tras eso, hagan el movimiento que les mostré para cerrar el lazo y desciéndanla hacia el suelo. Mathew, ¿Por qué no vas primero?

El mayor de los hermanos hizo todo lo que la pony granjera le había enseñado, mostro que podía dominar el lazo sin mayores problemas, claro que no tan bien como ella, pero de verdad había mostrado un buen progreso en poco tiempo. Se encargo de no quitar la vista de la escurridiza pony, quien se encontraba en el aire moviéndose de un lado a otro, pero no del modo que Applejack había dado a entender, aparentemente seria un blanco fácil. Sin más, el chico lanzo la cuerda hacia ella, pero cuando estaba por atraparla por el cuello, esta hizo un movimiento increíblemente rápido y desapareció sin más, dejando perplejos al chico y a sus hermanitos.

Applejack: Les advertí que no seria fácil

Mathew no se rindió, continuo intentando lacear a Pinkie Pie todo lo que pudo, pero era demasiado rápida para él. Si Rainbow Dash no se encontrara ahora ayudando con el entrenamiento de los soldados, se hubiera puesto verde de envidia al ver la velocidad que la pony terrestre obtenía solo con algo de azúcar. De todos modos el chico no se rindió, pero en un momento los dos niños más pequeños vieron que su hermano no podría solo, así que entre ambos decidieron ayudarlo. Se pusieron en diferentes lugares, algo alejados de Mathew y Pinkie Pie, hicieron algunos movimientos con sus lazos y lograron darle a la pony en las patas, dejándola quieta para que su hermano pudiera darle a su cuello, para luego dejarla en el suelo. Por la conmoción algunos de los globos atados a su cintura se habían soltado y salieron volando.

Pinkie Pie (triste): M-Mis globos -pone ojos como que quiere llorar-

Mathew: -va con ella y la desata- Disculpa Pinkie, no quisimos ser tan bruscos ¿estás bien?

Pinkie Pie (aun con ojos llorosos y haciendo un puchero): Eso creo… -se alegra de pronto- Bueno, no importa, por suerte aun tengo muchos -saca una maleta, la abre y aparecen globos nuevos- ¿Lo ves? No hay problema

Mathew (algo molesto): -mira a sus hermanos- Chicos, yo tendría que haber hecho esto solo, ¿Por qué me ayudaron?

Max: Estabas teniendo problemas, y a ese ritmo seguirías igual hasta que oscureciera

Applejack: -se les acerca- Muy buen trabajo chicos, han mostrado una gran mejoría

Mathew: Pero no entiendo, se suponía que debía hacerlo por mi cuenta

Applejack: Se suponía que era así, pero tus hermanos vieron que estabas en problemas y te ayudaron, gracias a ellos lograste derribar al blanco. Es importante que durante esta batalla aprendan la importancia del trabajo de equipo, muchas veces es importante y muy necesario que se ayuden mutuamente

Rex: ¿Lo dices en serio?

Pinkie Pie: -se le aparece por detrás- ¡Duh! Pues claro que es en serio, estamos hablando de Applejack, el elemento de la honestidad, puedes contar con que cualquier cosa que ella diga es cierta

Applejack (algo sonrojada): Ya Pinkie, no es para tanto. Ahora chicos, ya vimos la importancia que tiene el trabajo en conjunto y el ayudarse entre ustedes, ¿creen que puedan aprender algunas maniobras mas con el lazo para poder poner en práctica en la batalla?

Pinkie Pie: Yo al menos sé que estoy lista para todo, si me necesitan, estaré en el cielo -infla sus globos tirando de una cuerda y flota-

Applejack: -la mira mientras sube y luego a los niños- Muy bien, ahora pongan atención, quiero que ahora…

La pony obrera no pudo terminar de dar sus instrucciones, puesto que unos gritos muy fuertes y agudos se oían a la distancia, pero se iban haciendo mas y mas fuertes a cada segundo, lo que quería decir que quien fuera el pony que estaba haciéndolos iba corriendo hacia allí a una enorme velocidad. Tras buscar entre todos el origen de esos gritos, finalmente pudieron ver quien los hacía, y que de hecho si iba corriendo hacia donde se encontraban todos los ponies que se preparaban para la batalla.

Pinkie Pie (flotando y mirando al horizonte): ¡Miren! ¡Es Rarity, y viene hacia acá! ¡Hola Rarity!

Pero la pony de melena violeta no le hizo ningún caso, solo siguió corriendo y gritando como loca, al parecer sus intenciones eran llegar pronto al castillo e informar a las princesas de lo que acababa de ocurrir hacia solos unos momentos con Spike y Dark Mane. Los chicos sin embargo se preocuparon mucho por lo que quizá estaba asustando a la pony, porque hasta ahora no la habían visto asustarse de ese modo por nada, y eso que en esa situación en la cual se encontraban podía ponerle los pelos de punta a cualquiera. Sin vacilar mas todos prepararon de nuevo sus lazos y entre los tres niños y Applejack detuvieron a la pony, pero cuidando de no lastimarla. No la tumbaron, solo hicieron que se detuviera y mantuvieron sus patas detenidas en el suelo. Ya no corría, pero podía verse en su cara que estaba muy exaltada.

Applejack (sujetando la cuerda ahora con una pata): Rarity, ¿pero qué corrales te pasa? ¿Por qué estas tan alterada?

Rarity (tratando de no perder el aliento): ¡Applejack! ¡Es… es urgente! ¡Debemos alertar a las princesas, a los soldados, a la guardia real! ¡A toda Equestria si es necesario! ¡Tenemos que…!

Applejack (con un casco en la boca de ella): Muy bien, primero que nada, no tengo idea de lo que quieres decir, no puedo entenderte si estas así, así que por Celestia cálmate, respira y dime que es lo que pasa ¿de acuerdo?

Rarity: -asiente con la cabeza y Applejack destapa su boca- Spike fue a avisarme que un pony había visto a Dark Mane rondando el campo de entrenamiento, así que fue por mí para que fuéramos al castillo y estuviéramos seguros con los demás, pero de pronto… d-de pronto… -empieza a llorar-

Pinkie Pie: ¡Oh no, es horrible! -busca mas globos para irse flotando-

Applejack: Rarity, tienes que decirnos, trata de calmarte, te lo pido ¿Qué ocurrió exactamente? ¿Le paso algo a Spike acaso?

Rarity (con los ojos llenos de lagrimas): -asiente con la cabeza- Ese desalmado de Dark Mane lo secuestro… en realidad a la que quería era a mí, pero… cuando quiso llevarme, Spike lo vio, y en el último segundo me salvo, pero usando un hechizo fue que lo transporto a no sé qué lugar, ahora no tengo idea de donde pueda estar -revienta en llanto-

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos por el relato de su amiga, incluso Pinkie Pie bajo de donde estaba flotando para poder acompañar a la pony en su dolor e impotencia, ya que había visto al pequeño dragón esfumarse tras el hechizo del perverso alicornio negro, y lo peor era que ni siquiera tenía idea de donde podría estar o que horribles tormentos podría estar sufriendo.

Applejack: De acuerdo todos, ahora esto es serio. Ese truhán ha raptado a uno de nuestros amigos, de algún modo tenemos que traerlo de regreso, pero para eso necesitaremos la ayuda de todos los ponies de este ejército, iremos ahora mismo al castillo y le avisaremos a las princesas, todas, especialmente Twilight, tienen que saberlo

Pinkie Pie (de nuevo con ojos llorosos): Pobre Twilight ¿Cómo lo ira a tomar?

Applejack: Honestamente te digo que no lo sé, pero estoy segura de que podrá idear algo para remediar todo eso, ahora vamos, no perdamos tiempo. Niños, súbanse en nuestros lomos, tenemos que llegar rápido al castillo

Las tres ponies se fueron galopando cada una con un niño a cuestas. Ahora Rarity ya no estaba sola en lo que necesitaba hacer y eso la ayudaba a sentirse apoyada, pero lo sentía mucho por su amiga Twilight, Spike ha sido su ayudante y amigo desde que este nació, prácticamente ha estado con el toda su vida, por eso no podía ni alcanzar a imaginar el sufrimiento que su pérdida le iba a provocar. Apenas ella se enterara, tenían que pensar en una solución, y rápido.

Al mismo tiempo, en una cueva profunda, oscura y aterradoramente silenciosa, un pequeño dragón se encontraba desmayado, pero no se encontraba tirado en el suelo sino de pie, ya que apretados grilletes inmovilizaban sus garras, manteniéndolo elevado a una altura suficiente como para que sus pies pudieran tocar por completo el suelo. Su cabeza estaba gacha, con sus ojos cerrados en dirección al piso de roca. Nadie que lo viera podría decir que estuviera herido, solo estaba algo sucio, pero no parecía tener golpes ni rasguños, al parecer el desmayo había sido producto de la conmoción que le había producido el haber sido transportado.

De pronto, el profundo silencio fue roto por unos sonidos algo leves, pero que luego fueron subiendo su intensidad. De la garganta del pequeño dragón salían gemidos y otros ruidos ahogados, mientras que sus ojos se abrían de a poco, los cuales no vieron nada más que oscuridad, pero que hicieron lo que pudieron por adaptarse al ambiente. En un momento, estos alcanzaron a distinguir algunas figuras, más que nada solo rocas en el suelo, paredes y techo de la cueva en la cual estaba, en realidad nada extraño, aunque por el momento nada que pareciera moverse.

Spike (algo aturdido): Ugh… que horror ¿Dónde rayos estoy? -mira a todos lados- Donde sea que esté, creo que es una cueva ¿habrán sido acaso esos perros recolectores de joyas otra vez?

Los recuerdos habían abandonado la mente de Spike un momento, pero apenas ya estaba completamente consciente otra vez, recordó absolutamente todo; el avistamiento de Dark Mane, el ir a buscar a Rarity, salvarla de ser ella quien fuera secuestrada, y luego… bueno, ya después de eso nada, era todo lo que podía recordar, le dolía mucho la cabeza y cuando intentaba recordar algo mas, aunque fuera pequeño, le venía una fuerte jaqueca.

Spike: -hace una mueca de dolor- No entiendo… Twilight ya algunas veces ha usado magia conmigo ¿Por qué nunca antes me había sentido así?

Voz: ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Sorprendido de lo que la verdadera y autentica magia negra puede hacer pequeño?

Spike: ¡No creas que me engañas Dark Mane, ya sé que eres tú, así que dame la cara y pelea!

Dark Mane: -ilumina todo con su cuerno y se le acerca- Tus dolores de cabeza son debido a que mi magia es al menos mil veces más poderosa que la de tu querida amiga Twilight Sparkle, pues como rey, debo tener conocimientos mucho más avanzados que cualquier simple pony, incluso en el arte de la magia negra y prohibida

Spike (con los ojos entrecerrados por la luz): ¿Insistes con eso? Tú no eres rey de nada, lo fuiste alguna vez, pero fuiste lo bastante tonto como para echar todo por la borda siendo un pésimo gobernante, la verdad no puedo creer que la princesa Celestia y tu sean familia

Dark Mane: -toma su cara con su casco y lo hace mirarlo- Un dragoncillo bastante impertinente el que tenemos aquí. Te quedaras conmigo ayudándome a obtener la energía que necesito para librarme de mi sensibilidad al sol, me obedecerás en todo y no me contradecirás nunca ¿está claro? Ya luego veré que hago con esa actitud tuya

Spike (furioso): -se suelta- ¿Qué te hace pensar que te voy a ayudar? Solo Twilight y sus amigas pueden decirme que hacer

Dark Mane: -sonríe- Tu aura es más aun más brillante y poderosa de lo que la de tu amiga podría ser. Con una energía vital tan fuerte como la tuya gracias a que posee el sentimiento de amor más profundo que haya visto en cualquier otro sitio, podre alimentarme por mucho más tiempo y mejor que con un aura de tristeza, y sé que la tuya no se apagara porque a diferencia de la tristeza, el amor no se desvanece de pronto. Mas energía para mi, y mientras más tengo, mas fuerte me haré

Spike: No respondiste mi pregunta ¿Por qué crees que te ayudaría? No eres más que un ser lleno de maldad, trataste de llevarte a Rarity y usarla para tu beneficio, de no haber sido por mi… quizá ella seria quien estaría sufriendo

Dark Mane (sin dejar de sonreír): Eres muy noble pequeño bebé dragón, por eso fue que no te devolví, tu aura me alimentara hasta que me recupere por completo, hasta entonces, te quedaras aquí, y cuando ya esté bien de nuevo y ya no me seas útil… bueno, ya encontrare un buen uso para ti, nos veremos cuando necesite de tus servicios -da media vuelta y se ve-

Spike (tratando de soltarse): ¡Oye! ¿Dónde crees que vas sabandija? ¡Ven a liberarme! ¡No me hagas quemar toda tu cueva! ¡Ha-Hablo en serio! -no escucha nada ni ve la luz de Dark Mane- Genial, completamente atrapado y nadie sabe en donde estoy ¿Qué se supone que hare ahora? -suspira- Al menos puedo estar seguro de que mis amigas buscaran un modo de encontrarme, solo debo tener fe

De regreso en Canterlot, dichas ponies estaban reunidas junto a las princesas. Gracias a que Applejack y los demás les habían dicho de lo ocurrido con Spike ahora los caballeros de la guardia real, liderados por Shining Armor, sabían que debían organizarse lo mejor posible para poder ir a investigar el terreno donde se realizaban los entrenamientos, mandando grupos de búsqueda y rastreo que cubrieran un radio de unos diez kilómetros al castillo. No había tiempo que perder, ya que con un villano tan maligno como lo era el temible alicornio negro cualquier cosa era posible y las precauciones nunca eran muchas. Ahora que había tomado al pequeño Spike como rehén quizá era solo cosa de tiempo antes de que tomara aun mas para que quizá tratara de chantajear al reino y obtener cualquier cosa que deseara.

En el castillo, Twilight caminaba de un lado a otro, esperando porque su hermano llegara y le dijera como iba todo con los equipos de búsqueda. Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que se entero de lo que había pasado y se encargo de enviar a los caballeros apenas pudo. Pero pese a todo, continuaba muy nerviosa, y sus amigas la entendían perfectamente, pero hacían lo que podían por calmarla.

Rainbow Dash: -vuela y se pone en frente de ella- Anda Twilight, con esos nervios no podrán hacer nada, los caballeros ya fueron a buscar a Spike, seguramente podrán encontrarlo, solo procura calmarte…

Twilight (furiosa): -se detiene y la mira- ¿¡Que me calme!? ¿Esperas que me calme mientras ese desalmado de Dark Mane atrapo a mi amigo quizá para siempre y tal vez sin posibilidad de volverlo a ver? ¿¡Por qué mejor no ayudas a los caballeros en la búsqueda en vez de solo volar y perder el tiempo!?

Todos en la habitación se quedaron callados luego de oír lo que dijo la alicornio purpura, quien estaba muy enojada y respirando agitadamente, pero una vez que vio a Rex y a Max conteniendo el llanto mientras Mathew los consolaba y a todas sus amigas mirándola muy incrédulas, fue que se dio cuenta de su error. Respiro profundamente, sintiendo como la calma regresaba a ella, y miro a la pegaso que seguía en el mismo lugar, pero ahora con expresión de tristeza, no lucia peor ya que su orgullo no se lo permitía.

Twilight: Lo… lo lamento Rainbow, no debí gritarte así, es que… me preocupa mucho Spike, y no sé que pueda pasarle, por favor perdóname -deja caer una lagrima-

Rainbow Dash: -se para en el suelo y pone un casco en su hombro- Esta bien Twilight, sé que no quisiste decir eso. Puedes estar segura de que estamos contigo, te prometemos que haremos que Spike vuelva sano y salvo a casa así tengamos que enfrentarnos nosotras solas a esa amenaza con alas

Twilight: -la mira y sonríe- Gracias Rainbow

Caballero: -llega trotando y hace una reverencia- Princesa Twilight

Twilight: ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Hay novedades sobre la búsqueda?

Caballero: De hecho sí, no hemos dado aun con la ubicación exacta del paradero del joven Spike, pero gracias a la ayuda de su amiga Rarity quien nos llevo al último lugar en el cual estuvo, hemos podido rastrear el hechizo de transportación que Dark Mane uso -despliega un mapa en la mesa y lo muestra-. Este punto rojo muestra el lugar donde la victima de Dark Mane desapareció producto de su magia, esta línea blanca que le sigue atraviesa un terreno de entre unos ochocientos y mil doscientos metros, que es la distancia aproximada entre el lugar de donde desapareció por última vez y el sitio al cual lo llevo -muestra un área encerrada en un circulo negro-. Debemos enviar un equipo especializado a este lugar para que busquen allí, al menos unos cuarenta ponies serán necesarios, ahora solo necesitamos la autorización real para comenzar majestad

Twilight (tratando de no exaltarse de nuevo): Cuentan con mi permiso, solo procuren hacerlo lo más minuciosamente que puedan, y por favor traten de hacerlo rápido si es que es posible

Caballero: -recoge el mapa y hace otra reverencia- En seguida su majestad, cuente con ello -se va galopando-

Twilight ya no era la princesa compuesta e imponente que se suponía que tenía que ser desde su coronación, ahora se sentía mas asustada, preocupada y triste como no lo había hecho desde que era una pequeña potrilla. Si había una sola cosa en toda Equestria, quizá en todo el mundo, que le asustara incluso más que fallar en sus estudios, era que algo le llegara a pasar a aquellos que ella mas quería, como su hermano, sus queridas amigas, sus padres… a Spike. Ahora él lo estaba pasando muy mal y era importante que movilizaran a su ejército para poder hacerle frente a ese villano lo antes posible. La alicornio se encontraba inmersa en sus pensamientos, cuando una voz la saco de ese estado.

Mathew: Twilight… con mis hermanos queríamos decirte que… estamos listos para la batalla contra Dark Mane. Nos prepararemos para enfrentarnos a él tan pronto como nos lo digas

Twilight: Pero chicos…

Applejack: -da un paso al frente- Puedes contar con mi ayuda también amiga, te prometo que hare lo que pueda también

Fluttershy: Yo también te ayudare Twilight… claro, si es que estás de acuerdo…

Pinkie Pie: -salta de arriba abajo- ¡Conmigo también Twilight!

Rainbow Dash: -pone sus patas alrededor de Fluttershy y Rarity- Entre todas te ayudaremos, no dejaremos que al pequeño Spike le ocurra algo

Rarity: No me perdonaría no hacerlo Twilight, Spike me salvo después de todo, ahora debo ayudar a salvarlo a el

Twilight (sorprendida): -las mira a todas un momento, luego sonríe- Genial, con su ayuda y el ejercito ya prácticamente listo, podremos hacer cualquier cosa que nos propongamos. Prepárense y avisen a los soldados, iremos a buscar a Spike en una hora, así que vayan a informarles a todos

Rainbow Dash: -toma a Fluttershy y se va volando con ella-

Pinkie Pie: -se va corriendo con Applejack y Rarity-

Twilight: -mira por la ventana- Calma Spike, donde sea que estés, iremos por ti, por favor solo ten paciencia, y no dejes que Dark Mane te haga daño

CONTINUARÁ…


	8. Chapter 8

**Primer capitulo que subo tras casi un mes de ausencia. Me disculpo por la demora, pero la universidad me trae vuelta loca, y tras irme de la casa temprano en la mañana no vuelvo sino hasta la noche. Echo de menos mi época de colegio T.T Bueno, mejor no los deprimo, por ahora mejor lean este humilde capitulo que decidi traerles por fin. Agradezcan a mi consejero y mejor amigo Felipe, que me recordó una y otra vez que actualizara. Disfruten y no olviden dejar comentarios ;)**

* * *

El escuadrón de búsqueda enviado por Twilight y las demás princesas, conformado por decenas de ponies de la guardia real encabezados por Shining Armor, se encontraban revisando el perímetro marcado en el mapa, buscando alguna pista o algo que los llevara al sitio donde se encontraba cautivo Spike. Era una tarea ardua, larga y minuciosa que requería tiempo y esfuerzo, por lo cual había que dividir al equipo para poder cubrir más terreno.

Shining Armor (en frente de los demás guardias): De acuerdo tropa, las princesas nos confiaron una tarea muy importante, tenemos que encontrar a Spike el dragón y someter a Dark Mane para asegurarnos de que desista de atacar nuestra tierra. No sé cuánto nos tome y no puedo asegurar que será algo fácil de hacer, de hecho quizá sea una misión peligrosa, por lo cual deberán dividirse en equipos de seis y buscar en un sitio determinado de la zona marcada en el mapa. Que cada equipo tenga al menos a un unicornio, para que así puedan tener acceso a la magia en caso de hacer falta, no olviden además permanecer juntos y cuidarse las espaldas, nunca se sabe por donde podrá atacar ese desalmado. ¿Todos entendieron el plan? -ve que todos asienten- Perfecto, entonces, en marcha, debemos aprovechar la luz del día mientras aun falta para el anochecer

Los ponies que conformaban el equipo se fueron dispersando en grupos de seis cada uno, y, siguiendo las órdenes de su capitán, era que cada uno contaba con al menos un unicornio para poder neutralizar la magia de Dark Mane. Eran consientes de que nunca sería tan fuerte como la que poseía el alicornio, pero era importante que pusieran todo lo que tuvieran para poder ayudar.

Un grupo de muchos ponies enfundados en armaduras doradas y plateadas, de los cuales tres eran ponies terrestres, uno era pegaso y los dos últimos eran unicornios, atravesaron un terreno desértico cubierto de muchas dunas de arena, ya que a no mucha distancia llegarían a un lugar rocoso donde se ubicaba una gran cueva de piedra usada en la antigüedad por los buscadores de piedras preciosas. Uno de los caballeros que pertenecía a la raza de ponies con cuernos tuvo tiempo suficiente como para pedirle a la princesa Twilight un libro para aprender un hechizo especial que le sirviera para rastrear la magia de otros ponies, incluso la de un alicornio entrenado específicamente para conocer la mas maligna de Equestria. Por eso mismo, sus compañeros confiaban en él y lo seguían en silencio, para evitar desconcentrarlo por tratarse de un hechizo que este hacia por primera vez.

Caballero 1 (en voz baja): -mira a un compañero- ¿Crees que podamos llegar a la cueva pronto? Digo, se que Shining Armor nos dijo que obedeciéramos a nuestros líderes, pero, no sé si confiar en este tipo

Unicornio 1 (al frente): -lo mira sin dejar de usar su cuerno- Ya te oí. Solo tengan paciencia, ya verán que el hechizo de la princesa Twilight será de utilidad, recuerden que ella es la mejor alumna de la princesa Celestia

Caballero 2: Si, pero hasta ella debió estudiar por años para poder dominar todos esos hechizos, tu lo aprendiste hace como dos horas, es posible que falle

Unicornio 1: Confíen un poco en mi, recuerden que la princesa Twilight nos necesita, así que no hay tiempo para dudas ¿está claro?

Los demás caballeros decidieron no decir nada y dejar que su líder siguiera iluminando con su cuerno y haciendo que este los guiara hacia el lugar donde Spike estaba cautivo. Finalmente, y pese a la desconfianza de los otros cinco ponies, lograron llegar hasta el final del pequeño desierto en el cual se encontraban, para toparse con un terreno lleno de rocas y muy poca vegetación, donde podía verse la entrada de una amplia cueva de roca abandonada, previamente usada para buscar joyas, las cuales se habían agotado aparentemente, ya que llevaba muchos años en ese estado.

Todos los compañeros del unicornio líder del grupo se encontraban impresionados porque finalmente habían logrado llegar a su destino sin complicaciones. Este estaba a punto de presumir su gran habilidad pese a no ser un estudiante de magia, pero cuando estaba por hacerlo uno de los caballeros vio algo muy extraño afuera de la cueva.

Caballero 3: -apunta algo con su casco- ¡Miren allá! ¿Qué no es…?

Unicornio 2: Si, es verdad, ese es Spike el dragón -mira al líder-. ¿Acaso usaste otro hechizo para sacarlo de la cueva?

Unicornio 1 (dándose aires): Bueno, bueno, no hablemos tanto de mi genial habilidad, es mejor que lo llevemos con la princesa Twilight, estará contenta de saber que está a salvo -camina hacia el-. Vamos joven Spike, lo llevaremos con sus amigas, por favor acompáñenos

Pero el pequeño dragón no hizo ningún caso de lo que le dijo el unicornio, en cambio solo dio media vuelta y fue corriendo de nuevo hacia el interior de la cueva, para la sorpresa de los caballeros que habían ido en su ayuda. Se miraron unos a otros muy confundidos y lo siguieron, ya que no podían creer que hubiera rechazado su ayuda. Tanto el líder como el otro unicornio del grupo iban al frente para poder iluminar el camino con sus cuernos y hacerlo más seguro para los demás. Corrieron y corrieron hasta que llegaron a una especie de cámara, la cual se dividía en tres caminos diferentes, pero solo uno era el correcto.

Caballero 3: ¿Por dónde se habrá ido?

Caballero 4: No solo eso, solo dos de nosotros pueden producir luz y son tres caminos, así que algunos de nosotros deberemos ir a oscuras

Unicornio 2: No es necesario -mira al otro unicornio-. Usa de nuevo ese hechizo para poder encontrar al dragón, si lo hiciste una vez no deberá ser difícil hacerlo otra

Unicornio 1 (nervioso): S-Si, muy buena idea… denme un momento -hace fuerza para iluminar su cuerno, pero no pasa nada-

Caballero 1: ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te quedaste sin magia?

Unicornio: No, no es eso… dejen que trate de nuevo, no me desconcentren

Pero no fue necesario, antes de que el caballero unicornio tratara de usar su magia otra vez, apareció el pequeño dragón que habían ido a buscar. Se le veía muy normal, y parecía que ya estaba listo para hacerle caso a los caballeros e ir con ellos a casa.

Unicornio 1: Miren ¿Qué les parece? No lo rastree sino que lo atraje hacia nosotros

Caballero 2: -mira a Spike- Pequeño, debes venir con nosotros, tus amigas están preocupadas por ti

Pero el pequeño dragón de nuevo se fue corriendo, atravesando uno de los caminos en los cuales se dividía el camino original. Esta vez el grupo no vio necesidad de separarse, simplemente los seis corrieron tras él para acabar de una vez por todas con esa persecución tan extraña, pero cuando llegaron al final de la cueva se sorprendieron al ver al mismo dragón que estaban siguiendo… encadenado a la pared y aparentemente dormido, o quizá desmayado.

Caballero 2: ¿Ah? ¿Pero qué está pasando aquí? ¿Cómo llego Spike allí?

Caballero 3 (sorprendido): -regresa lentamente con sus compañeros- Chicos, esto no me gusta, es mejor que…

El pony no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que de pronto pudieron oír fuertes pasos de un cuatro enormes patas que iban hacia donde estaban ellos y el dragón. Se alejaron de inmediato de las tres entradas, permaneciendo juntos y protegiendo al inconsciente rehén de Dark Mane usando sus cuerpos como escudos, sin saber que en realidad el malvado alicornio no iba a entrar por ninguna de ellas.

En el centro de la cámara al final de la cueva había una pequeña fogata que servía para iluminar el lugar, lo cual hacia que cada pony tuviera una sombra muy larga debido a su ubicación. Las seis sombras combinadas creaban una lo bastante grande como para que el temible antiguo rey pudiera usarla como portal para poder entrar a la cueva de nuevo, dejando en shock a los seis ponies que no podían creer semejante cosas frente a ellos. Nunca habían visto a nadie hacer algo así, tampoco llegaron a imaginarse que Dark Mane diera tanto miedo en persona, pero lo hacía.

Los pobres ponies de la guardia real no podían moverse debido al terror que les generaba la súbita aparición de su temible enemigo. Sus patas estaban como adheridas al suelo y por más que trataran no lograban moverlas de ahí. Dark Mane noto esto, así que solo se limito a sonreír muy descaradamente, y como nadie hablaba, el lo hizo primero.

Dark Mane: Veo que su amada princesa Twilight envió por un equipo de búsqueda para traer de regreso a su pequeño amigo ¿o me equivoco?

Unicornio 1 (saliendo un poco del shock): Pero no entendemos nada… ¿Co-como es posible que Spike este…? Es decir… lo vimos…

Dark Mane: No me digan, ¿vieron algo como… esto? -utiliza su cuerno y comienza con otra transformación-

De pronto el enorme alicornio del color de las sombras comenzó a usar su poder para cambiar su apariencia, volviéndose mucho más pequeño, de apariencia indefensa y con piel escamosa. En solo unos instantes, se había convertido en una réplica exacta del pequeño dragón purpura, pero su mirada fría y maligna delataban su verdadera identidad.

Dark Mane (ahora como Spike pero con su propia voz): Creo que mi sobrina debería empezar a buscar mejores caballeros para cuidarla a ella y a sus súbditos, una razón mas para que me dejen volver a ser el gobernante de estas tierras, ¿Por qué no aceptan su muy estúpido error de una vez y me regresan lo que es mío?

Unicornio 1: Estas loco si crees que nuestra princesa te entregaría su reino. ¡Deja ir al ayudante de la princesa Twilight y olvídate de toda esta tontería!

Dark Mane: ¿Se refieren a la princesa que los hizo venir hasta aquí sin levantar un casco por ella misma sin importarle su seguridad? -hace brillar su cuerpo y se convierte en Twilight, pero imita además su voz- Súbditos, yo, la inteligente y hermosa princesa Twilight Sparkle, les ordeno que busquen a mi pequeño amiguito Spike que traiciono a nuestro reino para ayudar a Dark Mane, ustedes hagan todo el trabajo, mientras tanto yo me quedare en el castillo leyendo un libro junto al fuego. Oh, y les sugiero que lo hagan rápido si no quieren perder sus trabajos

Caballero 1: No caeremos en tus mentiras, la princesa Twilight jamás nos diría algo así, además, el no la traiciono, tu lo secuestraste para usarlo para tu propio beneficio

Dark Mane: -vuelve a ser el mismo- No son fáciles de engañar por lo que puedo ver, pero eso no los salvara de esto -vuelve a hacer brillar su cuerno-

Con un nuevo hechizo usando su largo cuerno, una pesada jaula de acero cayó desde el techo de la cueva hacia donde estaban los seis ponies, dejándolos totalmente encerrados y sin posibilidad alguna de huir de allí. Todo fue tan rápido que ninguno de ellos tuvo un segundo siquiera para salvarse.

Caballero 2: ¡Déjanos salir de aquí ahora mismo canalla! ¡No nos obligues a llamar refuerzos! Si te rindes ahora mismo quizá seamos misericordiosos contigo

Dark Mane: -se acerca a la jaula- Veo que son muy valientes, pero eso no ayudara en nada, planeo encargarme de todos los que vengan hacia mi cueva, de ese modo no habrá ningún intruso que frustre mis planes de usar la energía vital de ese pequeño dragoncito para ayudarme a hacerme más fuerte. Les alegrara saber que pude estar bajo el sol con su forma durante casi una hora, eso no hubiera sido posible antes, pero me hago más fuerte y más poderoso a cada momento, así que les sugiero que se queden allí dentro, de ese modo estarán a salvo, porque les aseguro que mi venganza contra esta tierra de traidores no será algo que querrán ver -da media vuelta-. Pónganse cómodos, en poco tiempo les traeré a algunos amigos para que los acompañen -se va caminando-

Unicornio 1: -mira a todos- Chicos, tengan calma, ya sé cómo salir de esta cosa -ilumina su cuerno-

El unicornio de armadura real se concentro todo lo que pudo para poder hacer un hechizo de levitación para poder levantar esa enorme jaula. El otro unicornio del equipo se dispuso a ayudarlo, porque levantar algo tan pesado requería de mucha fuerza física y mental. Los demás ponies que carecían de magia veían esperanzados como sus compañeros hacían lo que podían por liberarlos, pero cuando ya la estructura metálica estaba casi a la altura necesaria para que ellos salieran… de pronto una fuerte descarga de electricidad recorrió los cuerpos de ambos unicornios, dejándolos en el piso semiinconscientes.

Caballero 3: -se les acerca con los demás- ¿Se encuentran bien?

Unicornio 1 (atontado): -se levanta tambaleando- S-S-Si… solo deja de moverte… apenas te puedo ver bien…

Caballero 2: ¿Qué fue lo que paso exactamente?

Unicornio 2: -se levanta también- Creo que ese tipo es más listo de lo que creemos, debe haber lanzado una especie de hechizo en la jaula para neutralizar cualquier magia ajena a la suya

Caballero 1: ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

Unicornio 2: No lo sé, solo esperemos que los demás guardias no corran la misma suerte y el joven Spike pueda ser sacado de aquí

Los seis ponies no sabían que hacer, ya que encerrados en una jaula a prueba de magia, lejos del castillo y sin nadie que supiera donde estaban, sin mencionar que no tenían ningún medio de comunicación con el exterior, todo se veía muy negro, por eso solo podían confiar en que sus compañeros pudieran encontrar la cueva y rescatarlos a todos, pero esperaban que solo ellos hubieran caído en el engaño del perverso alicornio negro.

Como fuera, el ex soberano no tenia por el momento intenciones de llevar más guardias a su cueva. Si bien quería deshacerse de ellos, primero debía estar seguro de que no hubiera nadie que enviara a mas, por eso, tras disfrazarse de nuevo como Spike, se dirigió hacia el imponente castillo de Canterlot, evadiendo a los demás guardias, ya que quería asegurarse de que hacer todo una sorpresa para la princesa poseedora del elemento de la magia.

En su habitación, ubicada en el último piso del castillo de mármol y piedras brillantes, la más reciente princesa de Equestria se encontraba descansando en su cama, mas como una petición de la princesa Celestia que por voluntad propia. La monarca del sol había considerado que su alumna estaba muy tensa y muy preocupada como para poder pensar bien en como guiar a las tropas de la guardia real en su importante búsqueda, por eso había decidido encargarse ella misma de eso y dejar que Twilight pusiera en orden sus pensamientos un momento.

Twilight (desde su cama y mirando por la ventana): Ay Spike, no sé como ocurrió esto… de haber sabido que Dark Mane te llevaría, no hubiera dejado que fueras, hubiera ido yo misma por los ponies luego del avistamiento que hubo cerca del castillo. Todo lo que deseo es que estés bien -pone la cabeza contra la almohada y llora-

La pobre alicornio purpura estaba muy triste y se sentía impotente. Sabía que su lugar era ayudando a los guardias con la búsqueda, supervisando los preparativos para la batalla y guiando a los chicos y a sus amigas para que estuvieran todos listos para esta, pero si la princesa Celestia consideraba que el descanso era lo mejor, no podía contradecirla, pero de todos modos le gustaría poder ayudar aunque fuera en algo. Su pena era inmensa y no podría animarse hasta ver a su amigo a salvo otra vez, sin mencionar que todo esto acabara de una vez. Ese Dark Mane era un verdadero monstruo y debían enviarlo de regreso por donde venia lo antes posible, para asegurar la tranquilidad y bienestar de todos los ponies que confiaban en ella.

Sin más, luego de casi dos horas de llanto, la princesa se quedo dormida por largo tiempo, mental y físicamente exhausta luego de todas las lagrimas derramadas. La noche empezaba a caer sobre el reino, pero los ponies que formaban parte del ejercito continuaban entrenando, y los guardias seguían en su misión. Mientras, las demás princesas restantes se encontraban reunidas en el centro del castillo principal de Canterlot, para hablar de la situación ante la cual se encontraban.

Celestia: -llega caminando-

Luna: Hermana ¿Cómo se encuentra Twilight Sparkle?

Celestia: Fui a revisarla hace un minuto y está dormida. Le hace falta descansar

Cadence: Es entendible que este así, Spike es su amigo y compañero después de todo. Recuerdo que los vi solo unos días después de que el nació y pude notar de inmediato que serian amigos para siempre

Celestia: Pero lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera sé por qué Dark Mane llego al punto de cometer un secuestro, algo debe estar tramando, y la verdad no me gusta nada

Luna: Y no solo eso, podría luego comenzar a buscar a mas victimas para poder lograr lo que sea que tenga pensado

Por la ventana más cercana a las princesas, de pronto se pudo oír que algo, o más bien algún pony, estaba golpeando el vidrio. Luna se volteo a mirar y vio que se trataba de Blue Stare, quien trataba de llamar su atención. Fue hacia él y le abrió, aunque no tenía idea de que podría tratarse.

Luna (sonriendo): ¿Sabes? Tenemos puertas en el castillo, no tienes que entrar por la ventana

Blue Stare: -entra- Lo sé, pero no había tiempo de usarlas. Necesito que sepan algo sobre Dark Mane

Cadence: -se le acerca junto con Celestia- Disculpa, no quiero sonar grosera, pero ¿Quién eres?

Blue Stare: -hace una reverencia- Oh, como lo siento alteza, no era mi intención entrar así. Mi nombre es Blue Stare, me encuentro liderando al ejercito de Equestria que batalla contra Dark Mane. Es un honor conocerla

Cadence: -sonríe- Puedes levantarte. Es un gusto conocerte a ti también. Soy la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza, pero puedes princesa Cadence está bien. Shining Armor es mi esposo y capitán de la guardia real del castillo, y déjame decirte que estamos encantados por la forma en que el ejército se las está arreglando en la preparación de la batalla

Blue Stare: Muchas gracias alteza

Luna: Ejem… Perdón por interrumpir la conversación, pero ¿Qué era lo que venias a decirnos?

Blue Stare: Me informaron que seis de los guardias que se encontraban en la búsqueda del pequeño dragón han desaparecido

Celestia (sorprendida): ¿Cómo dices?

Blue Stare: Nadie sabe a dónde fueron, solo se esfumaron, como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra. No estamos seguros, pero es muy probable que Dark Mane este detrás de su desaparición

Celestia: Esto es serio. No sé por qué mi tío este haciendo esto, pero lo vamos a detener ahora mismo, sino es cosa de tiempo antes de que toda Equestria desaparezca debido a el

Cadence: Pero no entiendo por qué haría algo como eso ¿acaso planea recobrar un reino sin súbditos? Eso no tendría sentido

Celestia: Yo tampoco lo entiendo muy bien, pero no hay tiempo para tratar de hacerlo, debemos encargarnos de el lo antes posible -mira a Blue Stare-. ¿Crees que el ejercito esté listo para comenzar la batalla pronto?

Blue Stare: Le alegrara saber que ya está todo listo, solo necesitamos saber donde se encuentra Dark Mane para poder movilizar las tropas hasta ese lugar una vez que tengamos el permiso real

Celestia: Diles a los soldados que tienen mi permiso y el de todas nosotras, y por favor traten de dar lo antes posible con su ubicación exacta, es de suma urgencia que la batalla empiece cuanto antes

Blue Stare: -hace una reverencia- Cuente con ello majestad, trabajaremos rápida y eficazmente -sale volando por la misma ventana-

Mientras el pegaso de ojos azules volaba de regreso a continuar con los entrenamientos, algo ocurría en la habitación de Twilight. Ella se encontraba durmiendo, tratando de descansar luego de que el llanto, la impotencia, la tristeza y los muchos recuerdos de su querido amigo que pasaron por mente, agotaran cada una de sus fuerzas. En todo caso, su sueño estaba particularmente ligero esa noche, ya que solo basto con unos ligeros golpecitos a su ventana para que finalmente se despertara del todo.

Twilight (despertándose): -levanta la cabeza- ¿Ah? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quién está ahí? -mira hacia la ventana-

La alicornio no podía enfocar bien la vista, pero estaba segura de que lo que veía era la silueta borrosa de un pequeño dragón morado que intentaba llamar su atención. Creía que estaba soñando, pero todo se sentía tan real. Luego llego a la conclusión de que quizá ya se estaba volviendo loca debido a la tristeza, cosa que sabía que era posible luego de los libros de psicología que había leído como parte de sus estudios. Pero… tras hacer que sus ojos funcionaran bien pese al sueño que aun sentía, estaba segura de que lo que veía no era ni una ilusión ni un sueño. Estaba segura de que quien tocaba a su ventana era...

Twilight (casi en shock): ¿Spike? Santo cielo, no puedo creerlo -va y abre la ventana- ¿Como escapaste? ¿Estás bien? Ven, entra, Dark Mane podría estar tras de ti ahora mismo

Pero el pequeño dragón frente a ella no reacciono, ni siquiera parecía muy feliz de verla. Su cara mostraba una expresión fría, incluso podría decirse que lucía molesto por algo. La princesa no se sentía muy cómoda con esa situación, pero dejo eso de lado por el momento, en serio estaba feliz de volverlo a ver.

Twilight: No sabes lo contenta que estoy de que estés bien. Iré por las demás princesas ahora mismo para que depongan la búsqueda, se que estarán igual de felices que yo cuando vean que volviste -da media vuelta y va hacia la puerta-

Debido a la oscuridad Twilight no se había fijado que los ojos verdes de Spike en esta ocasión eran azules, y que de hecho lo peor que pudo haber hecho era darle la espalda, ya que solo bastaron unos instantes para que Dark Mane regresara a su verdadera forma y ejecutara el resto de su plan. Solo le tomo un momento hacer lo que tenía pensado.

Nadie se dio cuenta hasta la mañana siguiente que la habitación de la princesa se encontraba vacía.

CONTINUARÁ…


	9. Chapter 9

Oscuridad y silencio, eso era todo lo que rodeaba la mente de la joven alicornio al momento de abrir pesadamente sus ojos luego de haber estado en un profundo sueño por una cantidad de tiempo indefinida. Pudieron ser horas, pudieron ser días, incluso semanas, en realidad no tenía la más remota idea, solo sabía que su cuerpo se sentía pesado y su cabeza todavía mas, no sabía siquiera si podría ponerse de pie. Decidió, quizá por una alerta de su instinto de supervivencia, que lo más prudente era no hacer nada hasta saber primero en donde estaba y si era un sitio seguro. Quedándose donde estaba fue que uso su cuerno para producir algo de luz, que suerte que eso era algo que un unicornio cualquiera podía hacer sin necesidad de muchos estudios, porque su cabeza se sentía tan pesada y tan adolorida que tratar de recordar algún hechizo más avanzado solo le empeoraba su estado.

No vio mucho en realidad, solo una pared de algo que parecía ser roca. Vio en el centro lo que al parecer eran los restos de un fogata y también algo que no estaba muy segura que era, pero tenía una forma cuadrada y tenia barrotes ¿una jaula? Quizá estaba en prisión, tal vez había entrado en una especie de trance y había cometido alguna barbaridad mientras no supo de ella y la habían encerrado, pero tal cosa era imposible, jamás hubiera perdido el control de ella misma de un modo semejante, así que quizá podría descartar el haber sido encarcelada. La única opción que consideraba más factible, era que alguien la había secuestrado ¿pero quién? Bueno, como si no se hubiera hecho de uno que otro enemigo desde el día en que llegara a Ponyville.

La alicornio estaba por quedarse sin fuerzas y a punto por apagar su cuerno cuando una silueta apareció de pronto. Quien fuera, era de contextura pequeña, patitas como las de un reptil joven y pequeñas garritas, de las cuales una le era alzada. Apenas levanto la cabeza vio un rostro purpura y un semblante que era muy frio, pero increíblemente familiar y conocido. Sin pensarlo siquiera, la princesa uso todas sus fuerzas y salto a abrazar a quien le tendía esa garra en señal de ayuda.

Twilight (abrazándolo muy fuerte): ¡Spike! No sabes lo preocupada que estaba, no recuerdo si te lo dije anoche, pero me alegra tanto verte -lo suelta un poco y lo mira-. ¿Estás bien? ¿Dark Mane te hizo algo?

Spike: -retira sus cascos con dureza- Si, si, ya me lo dijiste varias veces. Por Celestia, deja de ser tan llorona -le da la espalda-

Twilight: Spike… ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué actúas así?

Spike: ¿Así como? ¿No te gusta mi nuevo yo?

Twilight: ¿Nuevo yo? Ya deja de bromear. Hablo en serio Spike, me estas asustando

Spike (con tono burlón): ¿Asustarte? ¿A ti? Por favor Twilight, eres una poderosa princesa, pídele a alguno de tus guardias que sienta miedo por ti, es más, te daré a escoger -aplaude fuerte-

Con el sonido, la cueva de nuevo volvió a iluminarse. La pony no entendía como era posible que la fogata volviera a flamear siendo que hacia un momento quedaban solo cenizas, pero ya con la luz del nuevo fuego logro ver que lo que había visto no solo era una jaula, sino que tenia ponies adentro, los cuales lucían cansados y parecía que no habían comido nada en mucho tiempo. Los reconoció por sus armaduras, eran seis de los caballeros de la guardia real que se encontraban bajo el mando de su hermano en el ejercito.

Twilight (asustada y molesta): -lo mira- ¡Spike! ¿Qué significa esto?

Spike: Bueno, estaban perturbando la paz de esta cueva, así que no me quedo de otra más que encarcelarlos

Twilight: Ya me harte de esto Spike, esos caballeros se irán de aquí y nosotros también, la princesa Celestia estará muy molesta cuando se entere de esto -trata de caminar, pero se cae-. ¡Aahh!

Spike: Pero que tonto soy, olvide mencionártelo, por algún tiempo… no serás capaz de moverte

Twilight supo de lo que hablaba el dragón una vez que vio un pesado grillete de metal atado a una de sus patas traseras, el cual tenía un hechizo de protección que lo hacía inmune a cualquier clase de magia, lo mismo que ocurría con la jaula, lo que significaba que solo podía abrirse con la llave, la cual estaba claro que ella no podría obtener.

Spike: -la mira de cerca- Olvídalo princesa… estas atrapada aquí ¿Dónde está su hermosa magia de la amistad ahora? -sonríe de modo perverso-

Twilight (a punto de llorar): ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo es posible que hagas algo así Spike? Somos amigos, yo te crie, te hice mi…

Spike: ¿Tu qué? ¿Tu asistente? ¿El tonto que solo hacia lo que le pedias a cada momento? Pues te puedes ir despidiendo de ese dragón, porque ya no existe. Desde ahora, le serás leal a Dark Mane, no a Celestia ni a esas otras princesas. Te recomiendo obedecerme, porque te quedaras aquí por largo tiempo -vuelve a sonreír-

Twilight estaba que echaba a llorar de lo mal que se sentía por la traición de su mejor amigo y compañero inseparable, pero antes de que su vista se nublara por completo por la pena, la impotencia y las lagrimas, pudo notar algo que no había visto antes ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciega?

Twilight: Un momento… -se levanta y lo mira molesta-

Spike: ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Alguna otra suplica humillante antes de que seas la esclava de Dark Mane para siempre?

Twilight: No puedo creer que no lo haya visto antes, pero estaba frente a mí. Spike jamás me trataría de ese modo y jamás traicionaría a sus amigos para servir a un ser tan maléfico como Dark Mane. Ya no puedes engañarme más, no eres sino un sucio impostor

Spike (a punto de reír): En serio princesa, das lastima, me vas a hacer llorar de risa. Es mejor que no luches mas, solo harás de tu estancia aquí mucho más dolorosa -se va-

Twilight: De acuerdo, pero solo un detalle… los ojos de Spike son verdes, no azules ¿o acaso aun no puedes corregir ese detalle, _Dark Mane_?

Lo último lo dijo con especial énfasis y una sonrisa. El pequeño dragón se dio cuenta de que su trampa ya no funcionaba mas, un simple defecto en la transformación había sido el que lo acabo delatando, pero aun así la sonrisa no abandono su rostro. Miro a la alicornio con una expresión de pura maldad y le hablo, pero esta vez, usando su voz real.

Dark Mane: Muy inteligente de tu parte princesa Twilight Sparkle, aunque debo admitir que me esperaba una reacción mas rápida viniendo de ti -vuelve a aplaudir-

El sonido esta vez provoco que la pared a la cual Twilight le daba la espalda se diera vuelta, dejando a la vista al verdadero Spike… el inconsciente, algo sucio, agotado y encadenado a la roca Spike, pero por lo menos ahora no cabía duda de que era él. Apenas lo vio, abrió la boca en un grito que nunca se dejo oír, porque el maléfico ex rey se anticipo a él.

Dark Mane: Antes que nada, no está herido ni tampoco muerto, solo esta desmayado. Pobre, los seres inferiores como el no son capaces de soportar la magia de verdad -comienza a brillar-

El falso dragón ahora de a poco volvía a su forma real, dejándose ver cómo era en verdad. Sus ojos y mirada fríos como el hielo fue lo único que no cambio. Miro a la alicornio con una sonrisa que ahora daba mucho mas miedo y clavo sus ojos en los de ella.

Dark Mane: De todos modos princesa, no es mucho lo que puedes hacer por el momento. Estas encarcelada, alejada de cualquier otro pony, nadie conoce la ubicación de esta cueva y por lo tanto no pueden venir en tu ayuda, así que tus únicas opciones son… ayudarme a preparar una poción que convierta a todos en mis esclavos y me reconozcan de nuevo como su rey, o…

Twilight (asustada pero valerosa): ¿O qué?

Dark Mane: Dejémoslo como una sorpresa, pero te diré que no te va a gustar. La decisión es tuya princesa, te recomiendo que lo pienses a profundidad, ¿no te gustaría que todos los ponies de Equestria acaben odiándote por condenarlos, verdad? Créeme, con una poción todo será mucho mas fácil

Twilight: No me importa si me odian, pero esclavizarlos es algo que no puedo dejarte hacer. Velare por ellos así me cueste la vida, así que olvídalo, no te ayudare a preparar nada que ponga a los habitantes de Equestria en peligro, hazme lo que quieras a mí, pero libera a Spike y a esos caballeros ¡ahora!

Dark Mane: Pues entonces tendremos que hacerlo del modo difícil -ilumina su cuerno-

Al grillete de su pata trasera, ahora se le sumaron otros más en sus tres extremidades faltantes, los cuales la dejaron inmovilizada en el piso. Dos más, de menor tamaño, sujetaron sus alas, haciendo imposible que pudiera volar. Finalmente, los grilletes en sus patas empezaron a ser jalados en diferentes direcciones, lo que amenazaba con arrancar cada una de ellas desde el hueso. La pobre alicornio hacia muecas de horrible dolor, pero no le daría a ese engendro la satisfacción de gritar. Si algo había aprendido como princesa, era el jamás doblegarse ante aquellos que personificaban a la maldad.

Dark Mane: Eres más fuerte de lo que creí princesa, he usado tácticas menos drásticas con muchos otros ponies que en un segundo gritaban como potrillos recién nacidos

Twilight (sudando): Ya te lo dije… haz lo que… quieras conmigo… pero… libera… a los demás…

Dark Mane: Bah, esperaba que los entregaras a cambio de tu vida… si eso no es lo que ocurrirá, entonces creo que puedo liberarte, no vale la pena -usa su cuerno para quitar todos los grilletes salvo el original-. Te has salvado por esta vez Twilight Sparkle, tu nobleza es admirable, pero no creas que me conmoveré con eso. Seguirás como mi rehén y harás lo que yo te diga, al menos se que eres resistente, pero todo tiene un límite, así que con emplear mi método especial contigo un par de veces más, se que podre obtener lo que quiero -ilumina su cuerno-. Nos veremos luego, charla con tu amigo si quieres, después de todo ya sé que no podrán huir -desaparece-

Twilight sentía todo su cuerpo casi destrozado por el dolor de los grilletes, pero una vez que ya este no estaba más, lo primero en lo que pensó fue en su pequeño amigo que yacía desmayado pero de pie contra la pared de roca de la cueva. Fue con él y vio que no estaba herido, solo un poco sucio nada mas por la tierra de la cueva, pero salvo por eso estaba intacto. Daba la impresión de que dormía, pero era un sueño nada pacifico ni reponedor, así que la princesa no tuvo reparos en despertarlo. Con tocar su cara un par de veces con su casco, pudo finalmente hacer que reaccionara, viendo de nuevo esos ojos que le decían que se trataba del verdadero Spike.

Spike (despertándose): Ugh… no otra vez… no soporto despertar así…

Twilight: Spike ¿Cómo te sientes?

Spike: Como si me hubiera pisoteado un elefante, pero creo que… un segundo… -la mira bien- ¿T-Twilight? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo llegaste?

Twilight: Larga historia, solo te diré que ese tipo no quiere nada bueno

Spike: Dímelo a mí, me dijo algo de que quiere usar la energía de mi aura para poder volver a ser tan fuerte como antes… o algo así fue lo que entendí ¿Por qué te trajo a ti?

Twilight: Pretende que use la magia que poseo gracias a la princesa Celestia para hacer una poción que convierta a todos en esclavos y así poder hacerle creer a toda Equestria que él es su rey

Spike (furioso): Ese tipo no tiene idea de con quienes está tratando ¿Por qué no usas un hechizo que nos saque de aquí?

Twilight: Es inútil, todo aquí es a prueba de magia, la única que tiene efecto es la de Dark Mane

Spike: ¿Qué haremos entonces?

Twilight: Los caballeros de la guardia real están aun buscándote, y seguramente ya deben saber que yo también estoy perdida. Solo debemos confiar en que llegaran hasta aquí gracias a que tienen un mapa con la ubicación de la cueva

Spike: Podrían pasar semanas, incluso meses ¿no hay otra opción?

Twilight: Me temo que no… solo nos queda esperar, ninguno de nosotros puede salir de aquí solo. La guerra contra Dark Mane comenzara en muy poco tiempo, así que deberé confiar en que se encarguen de él lo mejor que puedan sin mi ayuda. El bien de Equestria está en juego

Spike se sentía muy mal por la princesa que tenía en frente, la cual antes de ser su princesa, era su amiga, su familia, en serio no podía creer que en un momento así no fuera siquiera capaz de abrazarla. Todo lo que hicieron por largo tiempo fue quedarse en silencio y esperar que a alguien se le ocurriera alguna idea. Normalmente Twilight era la de las ideas brillantes, pero en un momento como ese no se sentía capaz de pensar en nada más que en el hecho de que tenía miedo y se sentía impotente por no poder ayudarse ni siquiera a sí misma.

En Canterlot, los caballeros de la guardia real hacían todo lo que podían por acelerar la búsqueda lo mas que fuera posible. Ponies de armadura corrían de un lado a otro mientras que Shining Armor hacia todo por guiarlos y poner algo de orden.

Shining Armor: ¡Atención! ¡Firmes!

Todos los ponies se formaron y quedaron completamente quietos al oír la orden de su capitán, quien se notaba que no estaba pasando por un buen momento.

Shining Armor: Descansen soldados -marcha delante de ellos-. Estamos pasando por una situación critica. Una de nuestras princesas, mi hermana, ha sido secuestrada. Todo lo que sabemos es que se la llevaron anoche alrededor de las dos mil doscientas horas cuando se encontraba descansando. No sabemos qué paso o quien fue el responsable de un acto de tal vileza, pero no nos queda duda de que Dark Mane, ex gobernante y amenaza para nuestra tierra, está detrás de todo esto, es probable incluso que el mismo fuera quien cometió el secuestro. Todo ocurrió no mucho después que su mejor amigo, Spike el dragón, fuera raptado por Dark Mane en persona. Es por eso que necesito que cada pony emplee cada una de sus habilidades en esta búsqueda. Quiero que los pegasos hagan patrullaje aéreo las veinticuatro horas, no duerman si es necesario. Los ponies terrestres hagan grupos para buscar por tierra y por el agua, mientras, los unicornios vendrán conmigo a vigilar el perímetro designado al lugar de la búsqueda. Nuestra magia será de utilidad para neutralizar a cualquier individuo sospechoso, para asegurarnos así de que nadie entre o salga sin nuestro permiso. ¿Todos entendieron?

Soldados: ¡Si capitán!

Shining Armor: Perfecto. Pondremos el plan en marcha de inmediato ¡rompan filas!

Cada pony de la guardia real se unió a los de su propia raza para ir a encargarse de la tarea que les había sido asignada. Los pegasos emprendieron el vuelo en grupos perfectamente organizados. Mientras, los terrestres marchaban con paso firme dentro del perímetro que ahora era custodiado por unicornios con cuernos listos para disparar potentes hechizos a cualquier posible amenaza.

Shining Armor debía estar con los caballeros encargados de la vigilancia de la zona, era su deber como capitán guiar a sus tropas y organizarlas bien… pero en estos momentos, no lograba concentrarse, su mente estaba en otro sitio. Ahora con todos sus soldados trabajando afanosamente en sus tareas, pudo permitirse llorar por su pobre hermana, pero sin dejar que nadie lo viera, aunque claro, Cadence sabía cuando a su esposo le ocurría algo.

Cadence (preocupada): -se le acerca- ¿Shining? ¿Estás bien?

Shining Armor (aun llorando): Estoy muy asustado… si ese… ese asqueroso remedo de rey… le hace algo a mi hermanita, creo que… creo que voy…

Cadence: -lo abraza- Ya, está bien, no te esfuerces. Está bien si quieres llorar -lo hace también-, todos estamos preocupados por Twilight, pero descuida, la encontraremos

Shining Armor: No había estado así de asustado desde lo que paso en nuestra boda… -solloza- no sé si podría soportar perderla Cadence, tu y ella significan todo para mi

Cadence: -lo hace levantar la vista- Vamos a encontrarla, por favor no pienses lo contrario. Estaré contigo en lo que sea que necesites, te lo prometo

El unicornio y capitán de la guardia real se sentía mucho mejor tras oír a su esposa hablándole así. Tenía que ser fuerte, después de todo conocía bien a su hermana y sabia que de algún modo saldría bien de todo lo que estaba pasando.

La princesa Celestia y Luna se encontraban en el palacio de Canterlot, preparándolo todo para comenzar la guerra contra Dark Mane, para la cual los héroes del otro mundo y Equestria habían estado preparándose. Mientras discutían los pasos a seguir, oyeron los pasos de otra princesa que se acercaban hacia ellas. Pudieron ver a Cadence acercándose lentamente, pero con semblante triste y pensativo. Ya sabían que había estado consolando a Shining Armor, así que trataron el tema con cuidado.

Celestia: ¿Shining Armor se encuentra mejor?

Cadence: Si, pero está muy afectado por lo de Twilight, no me gusta pensarlo, pero ¿y qué tal si pasa lo peor? ¿Qué tal si llegamos tarde y no somos capaces de salvarla de Dark Mane?

Luna: No debes tener miedo princesa Cadence, todo estará bien, Blue Stare ha sido de mucha ayuda en el entrenamiento del ejercito de Equestria y los ponies han progresado mucho, estarán listos para comenzar la batalla mañana temprano

Cadence: ¿Mañana? ¿Y ya está todo listo?

Celestia: -suspira- Me temo que no del todo, pero ya no podemos esperar más, o atacamos ahora, o quizá Dark Mane podría causar aun más daño, si ya fue capaz de secuestrar a Twilight no quiero ni imaginar lo que podría hacer si alargamos esto más de lo debido

Cadence: Déjeme ayudar, puedo supervisar el entrenamiento de los habitantes del reino de cristal si me lo permite

Celestia: Buena idea, todos los pueblos de Equestria deben estar cubiertos. Solo ten mucho cuidado cuando salgas de Canterlot, Dark Mane podría estar en cualquier lugar esperando porque alguna de nosotras se descuide

Cadence: Lo tendré, no se preocupe -se va rápido-

Cadence se fue pronto del castillo y emprendió el vuelo hacia el reino de cristal no bien alcanzo el balcón. Se aseguro de llegar lo antes posible para estar atenta a los progresos de los ponies que habitaban ese lugar, ya que esta podría ser quizá la mayor batalla que Equestria haya enfrentado jamás y debían estar más que listos si querían estar bien para el día siguiente. Sin embargo, no dejo de pensar en su esposo en todo el camino, esperaba que estuviera bien, ella de verdad no recordaba ningún otro momento en que lo hubiera visto así de mal en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo. La única cosa que deseaba era que todo saliera bien y que Dark Mane pudiera ser derrotado, vuelto a encerrar y que sus prisioneros volvieran pronto a casa.

Esa misma noche, varias horas después de la partida de Cadence, Luna y Celestia anunciaron ante toda Equestria algo que era de suma importancia para todos ellos.

Celestia: Habitantes de Equestria, les tengo importantes noticias. Se ha decidido que la batalla contra Dark Mane comenzara mañana al alba, todos los ponies de cada raza deberán estar en posición de ataque y organizados según los planes de batalla que la guardia real ha organizado una vez que salga el sol. Vayan a descansar y estén preparados porque será una pelea dura contra unos de nuestros peores enemigos nunca antes vistos. Recuerden esto cuando mañana luchen por su pueblo: no deben sentir miedo ni duda, solo deben estar seguros de que lo que hacen, es por el bien de cada pony que aman y conocen, para protegerlos de una amenaza sin precedentes en nuestra historia. Le deseo lo mejor a cada uno de ustedes, su entrenamiento y esfuerzo no será en vano

Todo el público celebro el discurso de su princesa con fuertes golpes de cascos contra el suelo y con sonoros gritos. Era claro que muchos tenían miedo, pero sabían que debían ser valientes si querían que esa espantosa amenaza para su seguridad y bienestar volviera al lugar del cual nunca debió salir.

Celestia: -da la vuelta y mira a Luna- Ve por las amigas de Twilight y por los niños, hay algo que necesito comunicarles

Luna: Enseguida -sale volando-

Ahora la multitud aclamaba a Luna, cuando la vieron sobrevolar el lugar en donde estaban reunidos. Confiaban en sus princesas y en el entrenamiento por el cual pasaron, así que sabían que pese a todo, las cosas saldrían bien.

Más tarde, cuando Luna volvió con las cinco ponies y con los tres chicos, los llevo ante su hermana para que se enteraran de la importancia noticia. Apenas la vieron entrar, hicieron una reverencia en señal de respeto y luego pudieron despejar su duda.

Mathew: Ya estamos aquí princesa ¿Qué era lo que quería decirnos?

Celestia: Quería que supieran que para esta batalla deberán conocer las posiciones que ocuparan en la formación de ataque. Ustedes y los elementos de la armonía irán al frente, mientras que los demás ponies guerreros irán detrás de ustedes en todo momento. Primero que nada, cada niño será llevado en su espalda por un pegaso, para poder estar a la par con Dark Mane. Se me ha informado que él no solo es capaz de cambiar de forma a voluntad, sino que también posee la habilidad de cambiar de tamaño, o sea que en solo segundos podrá hacerse diez o quizá veinte veces más grande, así que si se encuentran en el aire, será mas difícil que salgan heridos por algún golpe bajo. Fluttershy, necesito que lleves en tu espalda a Rex, mientras que Rainbow Dash llevara a Mathew

Max: Un segundo ¿y qué hay de mi?

Celestia: -sonríe- Pues como Twilight no se encuentra con nosotros he asignado a alguien de suma confianza para esta tarea -mira a la puerta-. Puedes pasar

Luna se sorprendió pero también se alegro al ver entrar a Blue Stare, pero debió mantenerse estoica porque la situación no era como para sonreír ante su llegada. De todos modos, aun así no se esperaba verlo.

Blue Stare: -va con los chicos- Mucho gusto, es un placer conocerlos a todos. Mi nombre es Blue Stare, y he sido el encargado del entrenamiento de los ponies del ejercito

Celestia: -los mira de nuevo a todos- Max, quiero que tu vayas en la espalda de Blue Stare al momento de la batalla. Y a todos, les pido que no tengan miedo, se que será una guerra muy dura y peligrosa, pero luego de exhaustiva planeación y maniobras especiales de ataque, sin mencionar la gran cantidad de soldados, no tengo duda de que podremos salir victoriosos. De todos modos, no hay que confiarse, enfrentamos una amenaza muy dura y debemos tener cuidado ¿Esta claro?

Applejack: No tiene de que preocuparse princesa, nos encargaremos de lo que sea que necesite, nada podrá salir…

Caballero: -llega corriendo- Princesas… algo terrible ha ocurrido

Celestia: Dinos lo que sepas de inmediato

Caballero: No estamos seguros de cómo, pero muchos soldados cayeron enfermos

Luna: ¿Enfermos? ¿Cómo es posible?

Caballero: Estamos tratando de averiguar la causa, pero al parecer, se trataría de un virus estomacal luego de haber comido algo en mal estado o quizá infectado

Todos se dirigieron hasta el lugar donde los soldados habían caído enfermos producto de un virus desconocido. Muchos soldados estaban en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor y sudando, mientras que enfermeras y doctores hacían lo que podían por llevarlos lo antes posible a las carpas de primeros auxilios, y de ser necesario, llevarlos después al hospital para mantenerlos en observación.

Al lado de algunos de los ponies habían manzanas acarameladas con no mucho más que unas dos o tres mordidas, y apenas la pony obrera las vio, las reconoció como las que había recibido de ese extraño unicornio la otra noche.

Pinkie Pie: Esto es terrible… contaminar estos suculentos y sabrosos dulces para hacerle daño a estos pobres soldados ¡Pero qué crimen tan cruel! -se pone a llorar-

Rarity: Debió ser ese canalla de Dark Mane, el mismo que secuestro a Spikey Wikey, hasta pudo haber sido capaz de envenenar a todo el ejercito con tal de salirse con la suya

Enfermera: -se acerca- Ejem… majestades, les tengo noticias. Hemos examinado a algunos de los soldados y hemos encontrado un fuerte virus gastrointestinal en sus sistemas producto de haberlas ingerido de esas manzanas. Suponemos que la fruta fue alterada para que no cambiara su aspecto a pesar de su contenido

Celestia: ¿Tienen la cantidad exacta de ponies afectados?

Enfermera: No todavía, pero suponemos que entre unos mil y dos mil soldados. Lo lamento pero no estarán en condiciones de pelear mañana, deberán tener completo descanso y medicación durante al menos dos semanas, sin mencionar que no podrán comer alimentos sólidos

Luna (frustrada): Esto es terrible -pone su pata contra sus ojos-

Celestia (igual que ella pero manteniendo la calma): Le agradecemos su ayuda enfermera, por favor cuídelos mucho

Enfermera: -hace una reverencia de despedida y se va-

Rainbow Dash: ¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora? Con tantos soldados caídos no podremos hacer casi nada

Applejack: Rainbow, no digas eso, nos hemos preparado para esto por varios días, no desistiremos solo porque Dark Mane trata de asustarnos

Rainbow Dash: -se cruza de brazos- Perfecto ¿y cuál es el plan ahora?

Celestia: Seguiremos con el plan de antes, por ahora procuren ir a casa y descansar lo mas que puedan, lo necesitaran para la batalla de mañana. Cuento con ustedes chicas, y también con los héroes legendarios, el futuro de toda Equestria depende de ustedes y de sus habilidades en batalla

Todos le hicieron caso a su princesa y emprendieron el camino de regreso a casa, para estar listos para lo que sin duda seria la batalla de sus vidas.

CONTINUARÁ…


End file.
